


L'Automne

by Lucere_Aeresta, yrko69



Series: Les Saisons [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Politics, confidence issues, Éléonore Duplay/Maximilien Robespierre - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 曾经，马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔确信革命已接近成功。然而战乱不断、党争不休、阴谋四起、谎言迭出、朋友反目，所有这一切都昭示着他之前想法的错误。他的面前是能够预见的最为艰难的抉择。战场在委员会、国民公会、雅各宾俱乐部中蔓延开来。他需要为共和国及其人民而战，为他的同伴而战。也为他最亲密的挚友、和所珍爱的一切而战。





	1. Revolutions Without Revolutions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Automne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858510) by [Ethike_arete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethike_arete/pseuds/Ethike_arete). 



> 感谢Lucere_Aeresta友情担当英中翻译语言顾问！爱你^3^

**第一期**

 

随着阴霾密布的日子开始增多，秋风萧瑟中的树叶抖抖索索地贴住树干，革命也在逐渐褪去它鲜艳的色彩。前两者因自然的不可抗力而变，后者却因人心的弱点而变。红色的鲜血四溅，橙色的反动之火，金币上倒映着人们见利忘义贪污受贿的丑陋。这个贫瘠世界丧失了炽烈的情感，人与人之间只剩空洞的政治联盟和无尽的谩骂嘲讽。马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔有时甚至都会怀疑到善良忠厚的库东头上，就算他勇气可嘉信念坚定，根本就是无可指摘。

——又或有时，在遭受着病痛的折磨、心绪最为黑暗之时，他几乎怀疑起Antoine。

 

“它像梦境一般不可思议……”

霞月临近的某一天夜里，像是为了确认事实一般，他把掌心贴上了Antoine坚实而宽阔的胸口，在他的耳边低语：

“……但是你变了。我所有的理性都告诉我，是我们分道扬镳的时候了。”

“让丹东去跟你分道扬镳。”Antoine回道，“我不过抛弃了少年人的崇敬之情而已，Maxime。我确实爱你，但是作为与你比肩的成人，而非需你照拂的幼童。否则我大可阿谀奉承、假意逢迎，藏在你庇护的阴影下从你背后捅刀子。而不是坚持我自己的观点，告诉你有些时候你错得离谱。”

“听上去真是反直觉。”

“爱情本就如此。”

 

Maxime几乎爱上这些层出不穷的疑虑，这是他疲惫的心绪扭曲而生的幻觉，总是强过根植在他灵魂中无法摆脱的恐惧。有时恐惧过于强烈，简直就像有谁一拳怼进了他的喉咙，让他几乎丧失演讲的能力。如若说在1792年的时候，“未来”一词曾还一度闪耀、有如穿过战场狼烟直射而下的金色阳光，那么现在就连这点光芒都已失了色彩。太阳沦为法布尔笔下的道具，烽烟成了一副普通的窗帘，除了遮住希望的光芒之外什么都做不了。Maxime不曾怀疑过民众本身，但随着阴谋和诡计接踵而至、诽谤和丑闻大肆横行，他却再无法从他们选出的代表脸上读出任何善意与真诚。就连曾声称来自民众的粗俗言语传达了他的真诚本性的埃贝尔，如今都变得像一个愤世嫉俗的机会主义者，周身充斥着晦暗的杀气。

或许他长久以来都在这个谬误的世界里被蒙蔽了双眼，活得像个喜剧中常会轻信于人的智障——Maxime想——如果当真如此，那么就是他把他所有的盟友、亲密的挚友、以及他整个家族带上了一座最为陡峭的悬崖，使得他们不得不攀爬在峭壁的边缘，命悬一线。

 

这样的想法折磨着他的神经，并开始越来越多地在各种稀奇古怪的场合侵占他的大脑。不合时宜，却无法控制。餐具反射的刺眼光芒一闪而过，错眼之间就是断头台的铡刀轰然下落；旁人随便一声叫喊，在他耳中会变成控诉 _独裁_ 的怒吼；而烟花在空中炸裂完全就是暗杀者对着他的脑袋扣下了扳机。这并非说他再无法感受到心灵的平和与欢乐，也并非说他再无法从身边众人的陪伴中汲取温馨和幸福。然而，就像秋日无常的气候打断了艳阳的光辉，他所有的平安喜乐也都摧毁在这些毫无意义的胡思乱想之中，变得断断续续，苟延残喘。而整个巴黎——他甚至觉得——都被笼罩进了同样的阴霾之下。

 

Antoine即将启程去阿尔萨斯的那一天，他们并肩漫步在清晨的杜乐丽花园中，就像阳光灿烂的日子里他们会一起做的那样。植物铺下的片片阴影就像他们之间纠缠不休的感情，丝丝缕缕地透着令人心安的味道。在阴影的庇护下，Antoine偶尔会伸手过来环住他的腰，他也可以借机勾住对方的臂弯，不必担心过于暴露引人侧目。整幅画面原本是用暖色晕染的模糊一片，却被Maxime无法自抑的孤寂生生剥去了温柔的滤镜，变得冷硬尖锐，几乎能刺穿人心：明天Antoine和Phillipe便不复站在他的身边，他生命原本不多的光芒又将随着他们的离去而消逝几分。

还有另外一层他根本不敢深入思考的恐惧：Antoine或许会死在奥地利人的刺刀和炮火之下，又或者他会回来，然后陷入因更加危险的小范围冲突而变得愈发错综复杂的政局当中。

 

他们停在一颗几乎已落尽叶子的栗树下，相互无言地对望着，光秃秃的枝条沉默地延展在他们上方的天空下。Maxime说不清是谁先停下的脚步，他想说点什么：激励的话语，典雅的辞句——至少它们能带来一层浅薄的勇气。但他欲语还休，无所适从，脱稿演讲向来并非他的长项。在他尚在思索如何开口时，一片树叶旋转着从枝头飘然而落，在冰冷的空气中飘荡了片刻，挂上了Antoine的帽缘。Maxime伸手替对方拂去了它。它干枯脆弱，薄如蝉翼，Maxime甚至没使分毫的力，它便在他手中四分五裂，再难复原。Maxime向来不太信所谓的预兆或征兆，但在他指间传出断裂声响的瞬间，他还是感到彻骨的寒冷骤然击穿了他每一条神经上每一个细微的末梢。

“是我把你带向了死亡的深渊……”他低声说道。

Antoine并未马上回话，他圈住Maxime的胳膊，引着他离开道路，来到了可爱的阴影最为浓重的花园深处。Maxime转过身来，后背靠上一颗参天大树坚实的树干。杜乐丽宫层层叠叠的窗户现在看起来像是一片片单薄的补丁，里面射出的光线甚是微弱，微弱到甚至不足以穿透桎梏着它们的宫墙。尽管如此，Maxime却仍旧甩脱不掉别扭的暴露感——没准就在这里、在某个犄角旮旯、在某颗树的背后，正潜伏着一双双窥视的眼睛。他想说出他的疑虑，然而Antoine没给他这个机会。他竖起一根被手套包裹着的手指，轻柔地搭上了Maxime的唇。

“所有深渊都是我自己决定踏入的，与你无关。”Antoine说，“如果我怕死，就不会离开布莱朗库尔。”

“但还是………”

Antoine倾下身来。Maxime看着他近在咫尺的面容，脑中划过一个匪夷所思的想法： _如果Camille知道这些该多好。_ Camille曾嘲讽Antoine的脑袋抬得太高，盛气凌人，骄傲自负， _他真该知道Antoine也时常会像现在这样_ _，温柔地垂下这颗相同的头颅。_ Antoine调整了一下自己的帽子，单手拉着它滑到脸侧，像一块盾牌一样阻绝了所有光线和视线的侵扰窥测，也阻绝了所有无关人士可能的风言风语。真是神奇，他们明明情深意重，两情缱绻，但即便爱意的表达如此简单无害、合情合理，也仿佛可以将他们彼此推得更远。

Antoine冰冷而干涩的唇跟着覆了上来，吻去了Maxime所有的胡思乱想。他用空着的手抚上Maxime暴露着的另一侧脸颊，使得这个吻安全地隐蔽在了他的双手之间和他的身高之下。没人能看到Maxime如何主动打开了口腔，去吮吸品尝他舌尖上残留着的葡萄酒淡香；也没人能看到在Antoine宽大斗篷的掩映下，Maxime如何环住他的肩颈，抚过他的腰肢，最终双手在他曲线分明的后腰下收紧，将他拉近，近到他们身体间不剩分毫距离。待到短暂的亲吻结束，Maxime有意张嘴吸入了一大口冷气，让它们刺刀一般扎满了自己的肺部。他们仍旧紧贴着彼此，Antoine的下巴卡着他的肩窝，凌乱的发丝若有若无地漂浮在Maxime微启的双唇之间。然后他莫名其妙地笑了起来，Maxime在他的笑声中抬眼向上看去——那里空无一物，只有七扭八歪的干枯枝条，纠缠在更加黯淡的天空拉出的帷幕之上。他听见Antoine轻声骂了一句什么，柔软的嘴唇擦过了Maxime的侧颈，权当临别之吻。

 

“阿尔萨斯的问题亟待解决……”

当他们各自收敛心神，放手撤去拥抱后，Maxime说道：

“如果我们无法夺取它的控制权，很快就会失败。人民， Antoine……”

 

他无法继续说下去，却仍对自己的决议和声音中的决断感到了些许骄傲。没错，他会斩钉截铁地把面前的男人送上前线，不会哭得像一个被遗忘的新娘。他可以接受对方必须为了保护革命而死在不断运转的战争机器之中；他也可以接受另外一场愚蠢而麻木的葬礼，而他甚至无权当着众人的面尽情为死者痛哭失声。所有可能发生的事他全盘接受。他知道Antoine也会做出同样的选择，然后如同苏格拉底服下毒堇那样，平静地服下所有这些苦涩。

 

“当然。你可以把它交给我——或者说，我们。”

“然后你必须尽快回来，我的朋友，”

Maxime这一次十分勇敢地拉起了Antoine的手，反正他们早就胆大妄为，逾矩出不知几百法里。他能感到他的血液仍旧席卷着阵阵情欲，在血管里横冲直撞，高歌猛进。

“没有你，委员会将迷失方向。”

“只是委员会？”

“库东，特别是他。”

“你真会开玩笑……现在拥抱我吧，免得以后再无机会。我该启程了。”

 

至少这个举动还是被允许的：Maxime的双手搭上Antoine的臂弯，侧过头去在他脸颊上烙下了深深的亲吻。他们分开时Antoine的唇瓣有意无意地擦过了他的，和他交换了一个蜻蜓点水般的浅吻，浅到像一个单纯的意外，同性在社交礼中意外相吻说到底也不是什么新鲜事。然后他们转身离开花园，把这个寒冷却隐秘的世界彻底抛在身后，回到了城市独有的喧嚣之中。Maxime感到自己仿佛亲手把Antoine推给了这个危机四伏、暗流涌动的无边世界，离开了他原本温暖而安全的怀抱。

 

他在随后的几个星期里用了很多时间去重新考虑一些事情，去想他是否只是自己不愿直面战场的烽烟。但巴黎又强在哪里呢？雾月的巴黎向他展现出的景色甚至都是陌生和荒芜的：他的周身环绕着高大的楼房，一幢幢沉默压抑如同令人窒息的断崖。备受压迫的人们走在路上，面色灰暗，表情晦涩。Maxime很想知道：希望在哪里？结束这副光景的标志在哪里？而他的梦想又在哪里？在他心中，他在杜坡莱家中的居所、以及这一家人本身，都是一朵谦逊而温和的火苗。只有这里是他安全的港湾，他在这里放回心神，将无边的黑夜和危险的猎手紧锁在外。也在这难得的温暖和明亮之中招待他的朋友，招待那些尚未被不断蔓延的政治泥潭沾染上一身肮脏的挚友们。

 

而紧紧环绕在这一方天地之外的是两群凶恶的野狼。它们相互对峙，喉间发出刺耳的嚎叫，激烈地渴求着对方喉管中温热的鲜血。

也同样渴求着Maxime的鲜血。

 

 

**第二期**

 

有很多事情都是马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔会加以思考的。每一个简单决定可能带来的所有结果——成功抑或灾难——都会被他周密地权衡和计算。这也是他保留着自己的笔记本的原因之一。毕竟其中并无任何繁冗，而是他每一缕的思维火花，细枝末节，精心详细。然而却也有一些事，完全在他的想象和掌控之外。

 

关乎革命究竟应该前往何方，他当然有自己的梦想。但当务之急无关梦想，而是相对稳定的环境使委员会得以喘息。而非像如今这般，各种威胁从四面八方涌来，所有人都疲于应对，根本无暇顾他：极左主义在旁虎视眈眈，他乡的间谍和移民随处可见，更别提几乎烧到巴黎城门口的战火纷飞。Maxime甚至很清楚在一切安稳之后自己应当如何一步一步地去实现梦想。他与埃贝尔或者丹东截然不同，他并不渴望独掌领袖权杖，也并不认为自己与周围的同事有任何不同。但要如何让别人感知到这一点，他却难以加以掌控。

又或当Antoine，Philippe，Augustin和库东因为种种原由远离此地，留他一人独居巴黎时，他的感觉就像是自己站在了一片暴露的甲板之上。形影相吊，无所依靠。这艘名为革命的船形貌怪诞，摇摇晃晃。他需要冒着生命危险小心翼翼地操纵着船舵，以免最为重要的龙骨撞毁在无处不在的岩石和暗礁之上。还有的时候，他分明能看到党派争执伸出了罪恶的黑手，妄图从他手中夺走船只的控制权，再将它重重砸上浅滩，或者扔进狂风呼啸的海浪深处。

他的世界在那段时间里失去了所有的光芒，他无时不在盼望朋友们的归来，就算他深知所有任务都迫在眉睫，而他们的远征必不可少。他也无时不在盼望来自远方的信件，他愿温柔地回应信中的每一声问候，但细碎的冰霜早已悄然爬上巴黎到里尔的通讯线路。他等待的结果通常都是延迟、延迟、漫长的延迟。除了革命失败，Maxime无所畏惧，但他仍旧会在甲板上独自睁开双眼，在晨雾的笼罩之下怅然若失。未知的水域暗流涌动，他听到军鼓敲响在遥远的风中，连绵不绝，模糊不清；而海妖吟唱着甜美的乐章，动人心弦，却声声致命。

 

当Phillipe和Antoine在任务中短暂地返回巴黎时，始料不及的事便又多了一件：他未曾想这样简单的一件事竟能给他带来如此深刻的解脱感。他给自己定义的“家庭”现在几近完满，除了Augustin仍还漂泊在外。Maxime温柔地看着所有人环绕在餐桌旁，看着他们所有人脸上都写着幸福与满足。桌上的食物是杜坡莱夫人为了他们凯旋特意而制，虽然简单，却不失温馨。他们互相调侃，笑声不断，诉说着边境发生的冒险故事——Maxime万分确定其中的某些情节肯定被Phillipe艺术加工出了夸张特效。他时常能看到Phillipe见缝插针地去拥抱Babet，温柔似水，甜蜜多情。而她也会微笑着牵过他的手，引他抚上她日渐隆起的腹部。在另一边，Antoine的目光有时也会被Henriette所吸引，Maxime却发现自己对此心如止水，毫无芥蒂——他们之间的情愫早被刻入骨髓、永世难改，他对此有着笃定的信任。何况在更加世俗的意义上，他深刻地知道：如若Antoine一定要去缔结一桩虚伪的政治婚姻，Henriette实在算得上最佳人选。

这些近在咫尺的幸福仿佛世间所有的美好，Maxime何其有幸能够参与其中。却又同时忍不住去想：若想让法兰西所有人民体验到相同的美好，他又还有多么漫长而艰险的路要走。他想他一定要找个机会在公众面前讲出这件事。告诉所有人这张最简朴不过的餐桌旁围坐的人们是多么美好，而要彻底拭去曾被称为完美的谬误社会在这世界上遗留下的阴影，他们又将在其中扮演着多么重要的角色。

 

那几天的日子转瞬即逝，恍若便是一场清醒的梦。Maxime的生命重新被持续到凌晨的辩论和工作所占据，他又能和朋友一起并肩作战，分享着简单的速食食物和苦涩的午夜咖啡。一切都未曾变化：Philippe仍旧温和而聪慧，Antoine也一如既往地才思敏捷、言辞锋利，辩论起来拒绝给人留任何情面。黎明之前最黑暗的几个小时里，整个巴黎都陷入了香甜的梦乡，唯有他们仍未就寝。Philippe一脸倦容地缩在Babet为他敞开的温暖怀抱中，而Maxime自己的床整晚整晚地空置在冰冷的空气中。Antoine陪着他坐在不过数十步开外，面前便是黑夜无声的召唤，他们却似乎一个不想离开，另一个不想面对独自入睡的孤寂。

 

“虽说为共和国而战是我至上的荣耀……”

最后一晚的尽头，Antoine这样说道。他的声音因为过劳而略显喑哑，深陷的眼窝划下两道深沉的阴影。

“但坦白说，有时候我真觉得像被放逐。”

“这是错觉，可能只因你不在斗争的中心。事实上我在这里，感觉却与你一般无二。”

“至少这里没有奥地利人，没有炮火连天，也没有讨人厌的施耐德。”

“确实如此，但这里却有埃贝尔和丹东。”

“我会让他们全部消失。”

 

Maxime笑着想一下这个场景：在硝烟中浴血奋战的Antoine，在原野中指挥战斗的Antoine，待到他凯旋，等待他的却并非和平，而是一场祸起萧墙的全新战争。他的唇舌还在断断续续地对Antoine说着些什么，但他的眼皮却在这种想法的折磨下越发沉重。睡意终于排山倒海地漫过了他抗拒睡觉的心。

 

“我想你今晚不必……”

他在睡意的驱使下进行了一次冒险。他清楚地知道要如何去触及自己内心最深处的渴望，现在他一往无前地踏出了第一步。

“……不必回到加永街上去了。我相信连小鸟们都快要醒了。”

“嗯？”

“留宿吧。”

 

 

_——这是一个梦。_

几个小时之后，Maxime在熹微的晨光之中睁开双眼，头脑中划过了这唯一的想法。时间尚早，窗户上结着一层薄薄的雾气。冬日破晓的浅灰色光线笔直地倾泻而下，将窗上雕的树叶和花瓣晕染出一片银白。这片纯洁的光芒之下，Antoine安静地睡在他身侧，胳膊和腿全都缠在他身上。他将Maxime圈在怀中，手臂如同铁栅一般锁住他的胸口，手指勾在他凌乱的衬衫上，紧紧绞住了布料。

这可真是一个谜——他们睡前只脱掉了外套马甲和鞋子，几乎就是和衣而卧，相安无事地在狭窄的床铺上各自入眠。不出区区几个小时，怎么就能变成这副模样，身体之间的死结系得如此浑然天成，仿佛一副难解的拼图上相邻的两块碎片。Maxime试着动了一下腿，却马上发现所有挣脱的尝试都会成为新的邀约，邀请着更为缠绵的拥抱。于是他花了至少半个小时停留在Antoine的怀里，像在做什么严谨的科学实验一样去验证他这个没用的理论：轻微地轮流挪动着自己的四肢，看Antoine会不会把他抱得更紧。于是Antoine如他所愿，干脆在睡梦中翻了个身，抱着Maxime的半边身体禁锢在自己身下，让他再也动弹不得，只能无所事事地开始紧张和害怕，等待着理发师准时到点推门而入。

 

_——没错，你仍在梦中。_

但他们并未在梦中相拥太久，在可怕的理发师到来之前，杜坡莱一家已经提前醒了过来。清晨特有的匆忙脚步遍布了整幢房子。窗外的工人们开始了新一天的工作，Maxime的盥洗盆也被放好了水。初醒的Antoine声音沙哑，半张脸埋进细碎的胡茬投下的阴影中。他往脸上撩着水，叽里咕噜地和Maxime说着些什么。但尚在梦境之中的Maxime根本没心思关心演讲内容——年轻人正在他面前十分熟练地脱了衬衫清洗身体，颈背线条清晰分明，水珠划过肌肤纹理滴滴滑落。这幅画面基本夺去了Maxime全部的注意力，直到Antoine停下讲话看了过来。他显然知道Maxime在走神，脸上绽放一朵微笑，目光却透着一缕严厉，似乎还带了三分薄怒。

“继续说。”Maxime边说边随手抓过一条毛巾，“我只是想帮你……”

 

他对自己的欲望做了又一次的妥协。Antoine重新开口，叙述着他头脑里盘桓的观点，条理清晰逻辑明确，好像他在睡梦中准备了一篇完整的演讲出来。这一次Maxime认真听着，笑意盈盈。一边反驳或肯定，一边走上前，伸手替他拭去身上残留的水珠。他抚过Antoine赤裸的胸口和侧腹，环到身后寻觅着他肩颈的交界，最后贴住他优雅精致的脊椎线，一路轻缓地拭了下来。

待到动作再无向下的余地，Maxime转过身来，也除去了自己的衬衫。

Antoine的话语不断，仍旧连绵不绝地融化在Maxime的耳边，嗓音低沉而魅惑。他炽热的呼吸撩拨过Maxime的心，同样炽热的指尖勾着毛巾，一寸寸地擦过他的侧颈、手臂，最后划过胸前，顺势搂住了他。这一次再无多余的衣物阻隔在他们之间，Antoine的胳膊卡着他的肋骨，另一只手梳进他松散的头发，指尖力道温柔，将Maxime整个人锁在自己胸前。Maxime于是再也无处可躲。他在Antoine的气息之中仰起头，任由细密的亲吻散落下来，落在自己的脸颊之上、双唇之间，再一路缠绵下来，咬上他疯狂跳动着的颈动脉。

如若情况允许，或许Antoine愿意单膝落地，让深情的亲吻落满Maxime的全身。又或许Maxime终会愿意为他打破最后的底线，但不是眼下此时——太多的东西正等着他们处理。时局紧迫，事务繁忙。超负荷的工作早已成为他们生命中暴烈的统治者，但悬而未决的事情仍旧需要他们一件件亲自解决。若非如此，在革命中刚刚复苏的新生便将迅速失去全部的意义。

 

没过多久之后，他们再一次离开了：Philippe，Babet，Henriette，以及他的Antoine。Maxime的房间重新变得冰冷彻骨。就算微弱的火苗仍旧跳动在壁炉中，而温暖的回忆仍旧萦绕在脑海中。Antoine临行前的话语一遍又一遍回响在他的耳边，浮现在他的心里：

_保持警惕，Maxime。注意安全。_

 

这曾是多么美好的梦境。第二天Maxime再次在清晨醒来，他的眼前空无一物。

 

 

**第三期**

 

霜月17日的傍晚，Camille敲开了Maxime的房门。

 

他的头发被晚风吹得有点乱。冰雪融成的银色水珠星星点点地散落在发梢上。原本往外沁着的迫人的寒气，却在他温暖的微笑之下逐渐失了色。他的一只手中攥着一叠稿纸——那是第二期 _老科德利埃报_ 的原始手稿，另一只手里拎着一整瓶酒。他的这副模样将Maxime猝不及防地推回了1789年的夏天。想起那个在杜福伊咖啡馆外意气风发地跳上桌子的Camille，也想起他们彼此之间曾交换过的温暖与尊重。Camille自己没准也被吸入了这个错乱的时空隧道之中，他直视着Maxime，目光里藏着久违的热情和温度。Maxime本以为自己是在引狼入室，现在他知道自己错了。Camille远算不上凶恶的野狼，甚至不是一只尚不懂嗜血的小狗。他不过是个在狼群中跌跌撞撞乱跑的男孩子，仅此而已。

“Maxime！”

Camille喊着他的名字，向他伸出双臂，亲密得好像他们只不过几天没见。

 

Camille仍旧是年轻时的Camille，全力以赴的Camille，热情泛滥的Camille。Camille的拥抱也仍旧热烈非常，几乎挤出了Maxime肺中所有空气，让他险些窒息在对方灼热的体温之中死去。Maxime相形之下愈发的虚弱无力。常年的少食缺觉、在俱乐部和委员会的书桌前睁着眼睛熬过的日日夜夜早已暗自摧毁了他的健康。 _Charlotte肯定又会骂我_ ——他一边这样想，一边不自已地惊叹于Camille格外柔软的躯体。在他的身体日渐消耗的同时，Camille却越来越柔若无骨。他现在简直——Maxime想——活像一个贵族出身的男性。

Camille不知有没有注意到他短暂的犹豫和悄然复苏的隔阂。至少在跨过门槛走进书房的时候，他的脸上尚未写出任何的不悦。他举起胳膊，对着Maxime晃了晃手腕，慵懒地炫耀着手中攥着的酒瓶，开心得仿佛仍旧是学校中那个未长大的少年。

“给你带了礼物！”

他快活地大声说着，把酒瓶放在了Maxime的书桌上。

“这是来自丹东的问候。”

 

刺骨的寒意逐渐漫过Maxime的全身，就好像丹东突然降临到了这间窄室之中、站在他的面前弯下腰来，发现了什么猎物一样耸起鼻子嗅着他，危险的呼吸喷上他脆弱的颈项。Maxime不禁抬起手，揉了揉自己脖子上被这不在场的男人用虚幻的獠牙刺入血管的地方。他望向桌上摆的酒瓶，瓶身玻璃泛着绿色的光，里面流动着透明的白色液体，看上去离他们日常会喝的 _红葡萄酒_ 差着十万八千里，这种革命酒原本早已取代了皇家酒庄出品的 _奢侈酒_ 。

但是丹东——丹东当然会送来一瓶白葡萄酒。或许是雷司令？又或是鲁兰德？还是琼瑶浆？弗德乔？他又会是从哪得来的这瓶酒？悄没声地从没收资产中顺手牵羊的？从比利时买来的？还是直接从迪穆里埃的手中接过来的？在Maxime将这瓶酒与丹东的名字联系起来的瞬间，千百个早被遗忘的故事统统调过头来冲回了他的脑中，那些曾针对他开的无聊玩笑也一并飞了回来，在他耳边嗡嗡作响。Maxime猛然摇了摇头，想要甩掉这些噪音。当务之急是埃贝尔——他对自己说——除此之外，其他都不重要。

“多谢你，Camille。”他说道，“但我最近胃疼得吓人。”

Camille的笑容原本闪耀着照亮了整个房间，却在这一刻破灭如同香槟酒上脆弱的泡沫。他可能突然明白这样一个“礼物”对Maxime来讲并没有什么好的意味，但他的脸上却并未展现任何多余的表情。

“那好吧，”Camille说，“我将为你干、干杯，Maxime，独享它的美味。”

 

 _真是奇怪，_ Maxime想， _让自己身陷过去的时光竟会如此容易，就好像它并未随时间流逝，而是被遗忘在了原地，随时等待着重见天日。_ 他坐在如今的Camille面前，不无温柔地闻到了古旧时光中传回的墨水味、粉扑味、红酒味；残存的记忆中Camille的睿智闪亮好似天边星辰，他们在狭窄的书桌边并肩而坐，胳膊和腿都蹭在一块，一起在他们社论的手稿上删删改改。

如今的Camille已与从前不复相同，他乌黑的卷发下藏着若隐若现的银丝，微笑时的皮肤上开始显现细碎的皱纹，但他的身上却奇妙地保留了少年人独特的气息，比任何其他革命者都来得像小孩子。即便是最为年轻的Antoine，都早已蜕变成长，独当一面。Camille却仍还会把黑色的墨汁溅上自己的袖口。只不过他如今的袖口针脚细密，光鲜整齐，不似当年那般破破烂烂，不是在开线就是在褪色。

——他正在对照着某个特定的人去塑造自己，Maxime猛然产生这样的意识，但他却一时无法想起这个人究竟是谁。Camille好像正将自己雕琢成一件艺术品。肖像画又或半身像，凝固的时间捕捉着复杂人性的不同侧面。每一张画作、每一尊塑像所以各不相同，它们会跟着作者的心而呈现不同的姿态。现在，这个用刻刀又或画笔将自己重塑得面目全非Camille坐在Maxime面前，身上重叠着过去的影子。他熟悉又陌生，如此遥远，远得Maxime再也无法触碰到他的心。

 

“你在看我，Maxime。”

正在修稿的Camille放下他的羽毛笔。笔尖上吐出一大团墨水，晕染到了纸张之上。Maxime记得十分清楚，从在路易大帝中学时Camille就这个样子。略显幼稚的习惯竟跟随了他这么多年，从不曾成长。

“我想是的。”

Camille的脸在昏黄的灯光下被酒精染上了一抹潮红，室内闷热的空气使得他的肌肤略显湿润。这让他看起来愈发的孩子气，乍眼看简直比他实际年龄年轻十岁。Maxime安静地看着Camille：永远年少气盛意气用事的Camille，需要他尽心保护的Camille，终于舍他而去、转投丹东的Camille。Camille学着他导师的模样，披着宽大的斗篷敲开Maxime的房门，他喝着高贵的白葡萄酒，不顾周身一切风险，只渴望一场没有任何革新的革命。

Camille勾起嘴角，沾着酒意的笑容在他脸上荡漾开来。

“对于现在拿着武器搞革命的小可爱们来说，Maxime，我简直可以当他们的老祖父。”

“老科德利埃报确实担得起。”

“反正比 _杜歇老爹报_ 强得多。”

Maxime难得开怀地笑了起来，笑得他的胃开始变本加厉的疼。自从Antoine回到前线，他还未曾有过如此畅快淋漓的笑，如他情意满满的回忆中、十数年前那样。

“告诉我实话，Maxime，我的脸还像从前那样可爱吗？我的Lolotte*只会给我善意的谎言，而丹东根本就是卡利古拉再世……”

 _不要，_ Maxime想， _不要在这个房间里提起丹东。_

“……你又看到了什么，Maxime？当你现在看着我的脸的时候，告诉我，你仍能想起记忆中最美好的部分，我从未丢弃的回忆……我一直珍视它们。”

Camille倾过身来，膝骨蹭上了Maxime的腿，眼中透着一股子渴望答案的痴狂，几乎是在求救。他伸出手，抓住了Maxime的双臂，

“你还是我、我的朋友，而我想要找回我们彼此之间的爱。”

“我看到……” Maxime的双眼盯着他被墨水沾染的指尖，“你变得愈加柔软了。”

这句话实在拙劣得可怕。Maxime知道它听上去有多像一句侮辱和讽刺，从它离开他嘴唇的那瞬间起就知道。自他的文字中被唤醒的绝不是什么让人愉快的人物：路易·卡佩，拉图迪潘，卡佐特，德拉波特。Maxime本无意于此，他想说的不过是字面意思，但他也无法否认他确实认为Camille于公太过温和，于私却又情感过剩。

“你的意、意、意思是我不是他，因为我既不冷也不硬，像个被从哪块冰上剁下来的小冰疙瘩，”

Camille从椅子上一跃而起，居高临下，对他怒目而视——不出所料，在Maxime所有的过往经验中，Camille一旦生起气来，向来都是坐不住的。

“还因为我不够锋利，所以你无法利用我切割出你自己的棱角。”

“我在把你和过去的你作比较，而非圣茹斯特。”

“你看，你都知道我指的是他。”

“你们虽在休战，矛盾却并未根除……”

Maxime叹了口气。 _为什么_ ——他很想知道—— _为什么你看不到我究竟有多累？_

“……随便一个火星就能把战火重新引燃，你对他的仇恨……”

“会有结束的一天，当他或者我躺进坟墓的时候。你好像希望我们的结局可以是一个兄弟般亲密的拥抱。我告诉你，不可能。”

“我深爱你们两个，Camille。难道我要像克劳狄一世一样若无其事地坐上看台，兴趣盎然地围观我们法兰西最杰出的两位勇士互相把对方挫骨扬灰？”Maxime摇了摇头，“不Camille，除非我疯了。但你确实过分了。我们曾建立的一切正在我们身边被焚毁，你却仍旧沉溺于无谓的虚妄无法自拔。对他的仇恨是几乎是种反动势力，已经把你推上了反革命的边缘。”

“啊哈，罗伯斯庇尔，你马上就要因为他变成下一个图密善了。这是什么道理？就因为你爱他入骨，而我不幸恨了一个你深爱、爱的人，所以我就是反革命？”

“你曲解了我的话。我指的反革命是将个人的仇恨凌驾于 _国家_ 的需要之上；是耗费自己不必要的精力将一个品行清正的公民拉下诽谤的泥潭，进而恶性循环，耗费所有人的心神；是在战火纷飞，冲突不断的时候，却还要让我们身陷这些微不足道的琐事。”

“每一个国、国、国王，每一个皇帝，都有他最爱的那一位，Maxime。”Camille不屑地啐了一口，“比如说，哈德良和他的安提诺乌斯。”

“Camille！”

 

这究竟是谁的声音，吼得如此撕心裂肺？又究竟是谁一拳砸上了桌子，震得上面的酒瓶瑟瑟发抖？——过了好久，Maxime才后知后觉地意识到应该是他自己，因为他喉咙发紧，手背生疼。他听到Camille笑声重新像香槟气泡一样冒了起来，尖锐刺耳，好像一串破了音的音符。

 _他在害怕，_ Maxime想， _我们都有恐惧。_

 

Camille双膝落地跪坐下来，无助而破碎的笑声仍旧清泉一般从他双唇之间涌出。他用额头贴上Maxime的膝盖，手臂环抱住Maxime的双腿，手指攥着Maxime衣物的布料，肩膀因为止不住的笑而抖个不停。Maxime险些就要伸出手去抚摸他的头发，帮他把凌乱的发丝拨到耳后——这是他几乎条件反射成本能的古早习惯。但这次他压下了这种本能，只是僵硬地坐在Camille的面前，双手紧握成拳，直到一根根骨头在他绷紧的皮肤下痛苦地吱吱作响。Camille脸上的热度穿过一层薄薄的裤子传了过来。当他最终转开头时，Maxime看到了他红似苹果的双颊，以及上面残留着的湿润泪痕。他确实在笑，也确实在痛。

“我的老朋友……”

Camille闭上眼睛，细密修长的睫毛被泪珠挂成一根根黑色的倒刺。

“……我喝醉了。但我想要再同你讲心里话，就只有把自己灌醉。”

“你真像一个小孩子，傻乎乎的……Camille，就在一周前……”

“你吓到我了，M-Maxime，你已经忘记了如何活着。”

“不，不。我很确定我没有忘记，Camille。”

Camille站起身坐了回去，属于他的温度和重量立刻抽离出了Maxime的感官。

“很好，今晚我用言辞刺伤了你，你也用同样的武器伤害了我……”

他抬起一只胳膊，用袖口胡乱地抹去了脸上的泪珠，眨了眨眼，重新看向Maxime。瞬息之间从那个多情的Camille变回了守护着革命的墨丘利。

“……我想我们以后注定会一直如此。但向公众传达真相是我的职责，我不会放弃。”

“这是当然的。但在将你今晚所写又或之前完成的所有文字印刷出版之前，你更需要考虑的是它们是否公正和明智。你必须如此，Camille。丹东不再能帮你，就算是我，也无法一直保护你。”Maxime停顿了一下，“不，不仅是无法，而是我不会再保护你。”

“你是准备背叛我们多年的情谊了吗？我们并肩作战、相互安抚的那些岁月……”

Maxime站起身，把Camille铺满一桌子的手稿粗暴地收拢成一叠，没去管它们的顺序，也没去管上面未干的墨痕。

“如果我允许你抛弃你的人民和 _国家_ ，我所背叛的就不止是我们之前的情谊了。”

 

 

**第四期**

 

_哦！我亲爱的罗伯斯庇尔！以下文字是我写给你的……_

他的姓氏字字清晰，墨色玄黑，印在他手中的白纸之上。我亲爱的，我亲爱的——Camille上次这样唤他好像已经是几百年前的事了，那时候这个称呼尚且燃着炽烈的情意。现在Camille却把所有一切化为纸上一笔尖刻的嘲讽：他们年少轻狂时曾有过的情与爱；他们曾比肩而立跟保皇党来来回回打的拉锯战。在不假思索的叱骂对着Maxime倾泻而出之后、在牙尖嘴利地控诉Maxime的专制独裁之后，他竟能转过头来就重新捡起这个最为亲密的称呼，简直有如一条信子分叉的蛇——不，他甚至不如蛇，蛇好歹还是自然之子，有着本性的公正。或许Camille向来就是这样一个人，从未曾改变，是Maxime自己曾经被爱蒙蔽了双眼。

 

_我们的后代将重阅你雄辩的语言！_

真会说漂亮话，说得仿佛Camille谦逊有礼，广开言路。但除了他自己的看法之外，他又真正听进去过谁的观点？

 

_不要忘记历史和哲学留下的教训……_

好像Maxime是一个叛经离道的顽童，轻而易举就能将历史和哲学抛诸脑后。Camille大概以为谁都像丹东一样健忘，随随便便就忘记了某些错误的人进行过的来往。就连Camille自己也没好到哪去，一瓶葡萄酒便能让他忘却过去的情谊，再一瓶葡萄酒又能让他找回被遗忘的岁月。看样子他现在又把这事给忘了，待到时机恰当，它就能再一次回到他的脑子里。

 

_……爱比恐惧更强大，也更持久……_

就好像Camille真的懂“爱”。就好像把他拖出围绕他自身旋转的世界之后，他仍能知道如何去爱。就好像他透彻地明白在物理表达之上还有着其他形式的爱，又或承认毫无界限、予取予求的爱并非总是真理。不，Camille的爱停留在个体层面，他只会将它奉献给他真正看重的人。Maxime十分确定他写下这句话时根本未曾考虑对 _国家_ 的爱、对人民的爱、对美德的爱——在Camille的眼中它们太过飘渺。Camille会爱Lucile，会爱Horace，会爱丹东，会爱他们共同的朋友，但仅限于此。他不会对他双手无法碰触的东西付出爱，所以他不会和Maxime产生认知的共鸣：对美德的爱可能伴恐怖而生；爱也是正义最本质的内核，它是世间无双的利刃，终将斩断所有的不公——这些，Camille永远不会理解。

 

_宽容的行为就像通往荣耀的阶梯……_

仅仅如此吗？一道阶梯？宽容竟成了将自己置于人民之上的手段？这般温柔的字眼竟会被如此滥用，简直令人发指。

 

_事实上，这就是你提到的“司法委员会”应完成的职责。_

这就是他和Camille最终的结局吗？从曾经的携手堕入如今的境地。他们的关系就像他身上一截不断骨折又不断被修复的残肢。现在它再一次被撞得支离破碎，Camille却只会简单粗暴地用语言做夹板去加固它，用他们永远无法达成和解的东西把断口掰到一起强行绑住。这使得Maxime痛苦不堪，全身每一根神经都在激烈地反抗这样的对待。而他因此而做的所有挣扎——言辞或者行为——都会被丹东利用、被埃贝尔利用，甚至落入外国间谍又或反革命手中。那么他的未来是否就这样了？是否注定要在不断的争斗中度过？一遍又一遍地重申自己的论点，用最真实的面目面对自己和世界。而一旦他陨落，他又将面对怎样的编排？当他确信只有Antoine和Éléonore能够真正探知他最深处的内心时，他又如何能让其他人明白他所做的一切？

 

 _老科德利埃报_ 的第四期还是Éléonore亲自递到他手上的。她大概用她独特而玄妙的第六感感知到这是一篇Maxime必须亲自阅读的文章，就算他曾经说过他再也不想看Camille写的任何东西。就像所有好友都会做的那样，她安静地坐在那里，看着他翻来覆去地把报纸翻阅了无数遍，仔细地看过每一行Camille亲笔写下的文字。然后她从他颤抖的双手中抽回这叠要命的纸，手腕一抖，将它们扔进了壁炉。

 

“德穆兰公民写的这些东西，”她的语气微妙地徘徊在疑问和陈述之间，“对你来讲很可怕吧。”

“你该选择去相信你深不见底的聪慧。你是我的挚友，甚至比与某些雅各宾党人都更加亲密。告诉我你的想法，你会怎么做？如果你的性别允许你参与政治事业。”

“我期待终会有这么一天。”她断然说道，“局限在当下的社会角色中并不符合我的本性。你是否曾说过……我的精神力堪比男性，能为爱而生，也能为义而死？”

“我说过，并且我找不出怀疑它的理由。”

她叹了一口气，垂眼看向他空空如也的双手，不久之前其中还握着Camille的文章。她盯着他的双手看了许久，久得仿佛她把早已化为灰烬的报纸又重新读了一遍。

“现在其实应该是圣茹斯特公民坐在这里，”她最终开口说道，“为你拿来这本册子的也应该是他，而不是我。所以我想，我理应传达他的声音，在他遥不可及的现在。”

“那么他会说什么？你又会说什么？”

“他会说你需要相信你自己，你必须坚定不移地面对这个世界，作为不可腐化者走上讲坛。他会说人民在你心里，而 _国家_ 在你手中。德穆兰公民不管写什么，都无法把它们从你身边夺去……”

她犹豫了一下，双手绞住了自己的裙摆。

“……他会说你是他的密友，他爱你所有的美好，善良和冷静。但今天你必须硬起心肠。你必须走进国民公会，用你的声音讲出他的观点，如同你在审判国王时所作的那样。否则你的彷徨便很容易为人所用，那些软弱的人、或者放纵的人。”

“那么你呢？”

“一样的。你与众不同，我知道，但你愿意和我们分享你的每一个看法和梦想。在所有一切完成之后，或许是他更需要用你的方式来处世，但现在的形势是你必须成为他，你们拥有同样的心，同样的灵魂，同样的追求。”

Maxime伸过手去握住了她的手，像很多年以前那样。那会的革命看上去似乎已经成功了一半，他也曾考虑是否要与人缔结婚约，是否就这样接受生活为所有人预定好的轨迹。如同每个童话的结尾那样，主角隐退江湖，回归平静而幸福的家庭生活。但这都已经是过去的事了。直到后来他遇见了Antoine，直到他亲耳听了他的演讲。直到他在他的身边度过了无数个夜晚，讨论了无数的议题、计划和理想。然后他吻了他，才意识到他原来是这般的不可取代，其他所有人都不过是勉强。

“我亲爱的小鸟，”他的拇指轻缓地抚过她的手背，“我们共同拥有的所有这一切，你必须知道，你也同样拥有它们。”

他不必担心她会误解这句话，更不必担心她会因此做出什么偏颇的举动。他遇见的是世间最美好的女性，她收紧了自己的手指回握住他，然后站起了身。

“那么我需要说出我们两人共同的愿望——我的，和他的：你必须完成你的演讲。”她说，“别人的恣意妄为可能引发一场劫难，而你需要从中拯救出我们所有人。”

 

这是当然的，他无论如何都会完成自己的演讲。但她的话语赋予了他莫大的勇气。他几乎彻夜书写着讲稿，只偷空睡了不过一个小时。他的羽毛笔飞速地划过纸张，为上面的措辞做最后的补充和修改。如若她最初为他带来那份报纸后转身就走，那么孤身一人的他可能会为讲稿选择不同的辞句。但那天晚上，他分明感到这两位天使站在他的双肩之上，在他耳边低语着前路的方向。是的，他们铸就了他的语言，或不如说他们铸就的是他们共同的语言。第二天一早，他就着简单的早餐咽下了Camille的文字带来的一切愤怒和绝望，取而代之的是新生的力量，来自甜美而苦涩的黑咖啡，也来自他内心最深处的爱：它广袤无垠，同时私密无间。他把它献给了法兰西和人民，也同时献给了Antoine和Éléonore，Charlotte和Augustin，Georges和Phillipe，还有杜坡莱氏为他而建的温暖家庭。

 _就是今天。_ 他想， _这是你的战场，你为共和国的未来而战，就算你所能做的只是其中最为微小的一部分。但不积小流，何以至江海。_

他带着这样的想法踏入了国民公会，身上所有疲惫的痕迹都已一扫而空。

 

“人民代表公民们，”

他终于站上讲坛开始了发言。

“成功会麻痹软弱的灵魂，却也会为坚强的灵魂注入新的活力。”

台下众人在倾听他的讲话。不管他们各自藏了什么真实的想法或者私人的焦虑，不管他们之中是否有人不过是戴了一张爱国的面具，至少现在他们看上去全神贯注。他们是否曾被Camille失智的话语蛊惑了心灵？那么便让Maxime去扑灭他们心中错误的火花。又或他们是否认为革命已经结束、法兰西已被拯救、共和国已经完全自由，所以革命政府已可开始转型为宪政政府？那便让Maxime去纠正这些错误的念头。他站在那里讲着话，灵魂却好似抽离了身体，用Antoine会有的智慧与审慎冷眼旁观着全局。他看着他自己精确地铺陈出每一个词语，甚至连手部的动作、呼吸的节奏都被拿捏得恰到好处。他用他唇齿之间的字句构建起一座堡垒，每一个音节都是新加盖的砖块，使得它愈发高大威严，坚不可摧。

 

“革命政府尚且亏欠公民们完善的保护，在国家所能负担之下，这是他们应得的权利……”

他看到代表们从座位上微微欠起身，等待着他这一句话的终结。

“……但对人民的宿敌来说，革命政府亏欠他们的，唯死刑而已。”

 

结束之后代表们上来拥抱他，就像他预见会发生的那样。他们环绕在他身边把他拉近，拍着他的后背，抓着他的双手，七嘴八舌地表达着支持和赞同。Maxime当然无法知道有多少人是真心实意的，又有多少人正说着违心的话语，或许还会是个潜在的劲敌。但他毫不在意。他在意的是他终于在某种程度上回归到了最本真的自我。他看到了Antoine在虚幻的时空中对他绽放出一朵微笑，向他伸出手来，拉着他离开了嘈杂的人群。然后张开双臂，送给他一个亲密的拥抱。

 

 _你会愿意以我为傲，我的朋友。_ Maxime想着，感觉到一丝欣慰在自己的脸上蔓延开来。

_因为我找到了长久以来都在被我回避面对的那条路。_

 

 


	2. Chacun Combat Pour Ce Qu'il Aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴黎正遭受食物短缺的困扰，党争却仍持续不断地撕裂着革命政府。在罗伯斯庇尔的概念中，圣茹斯特从阿尔萨斯的凯旋于是便这般的苦乐参半。然后他的朋友回来了，带回的东西远超他的想象：他们共有的哲学体系的细微转变和全新理解，以及一个他从未预料过的抉择。

古罗马之时，但凡 _凯旋者_ 从战场大胜而归，总会伴随一场盛大的凯旋仪式。归来的英雄站在精雕细琢的战车上，头戴月桂编织的花环，身着紫色绣金的托加，面前则是夹道欢呼的民众。至少在那一瞬间，他超凡脱俗，成为某种接近众神本身的存在。欢庆的场面是何等的波澜壮阔，管乐为他奏响凯歌，鲜花为他铺满大地。从此他注定名扬四海，他的面孔、姿态和姓名会深深地刻入所有旁观者的心中。他们见证了他的胜利，然后珍藏起他的荣耀。

在Antoine和Philippe从阿尔萨斯归来之后，这样的荣誉理应也属于他们。在Maxime的想象中，他们的凯旋仪式会发生在焕然一新的法兰西国土上：一个羽翼丰满的共和国，一片所有战乱均以胜利收尾的净土；地方代表不再整天胡作非为破坏革命政府，派系之争也再无力将整个社会撕出巨大的裂痕。他想象着两位年轻的议员纵马驰骋过巴黎的街道，三色饰带和羽毛帽在他们身上褶褶生辉，道路两旁则是欢呼着的人群，一张张脸上刻着幸福和满足。这个愿景折射着Maxime内心最深处的渴望，他的朋友们当然配得上这样的荣耀。但这层想法却并非为他们而生，也并非Maxime认为他们的心性这般浮华。而是这样的盛典只可能在革命成功之时降临大地。它与美德的胜利共生，到那时，国境之内将再无战乱，而人们的餐桌上会摆满丰盛佳肴。

 

对Antoine归来的期盼于是就仿佛是在咬一个没熟透的水果，酸里透着甜，甜里透着酸。它当然是甜的，因为Antoine已经离开了太久，久得Maxime产生了被截肢一般的痛苦，他几乎能触摸到这种生命深处的匮乏，每一错眼都在寻找另一人熟悉的蓝色外套和野性漂亮的卷发。他想念他们之间激烈的探讨、偶有的分歧，想念他们无数次的心有灵犀，仿佛他们的灵魂早已合二为一。鲜血和恐惧充斥了他的梦境数月有余，他时常梦见Antoine被敌军抓获，梦见他在他们手中受尽折磨至死。而在梦魇难得地放过他的日子里，他又会转而梦到那些慵懒而虚假的幸福，然后在清晨睁开双眼，怅然若失，呼吸急促，想要伸手去拥抱梦中的另一人，却发现他并未睡在身边。Maxime于是明白，只有Antoine真正回到他身边，他才能真正安心地确定他的安全，他才能在现实的世界里感受到他的体温，而非在虚幻的梦境中。

它却也透着一股酸涩。因为Maxime清楚地知道，当Antoine抵达巴黎时，展现在他和勒巴眼前的将会是一片怎样的图景。如若是黎明时分，他就会看到面包店外排着长队的主妇们，她们等待着最基础的食物配给，却可能最终根本是徒劳。而若晚一些，他就会看到所有的面包店都紧闭起大门，只剩窗口孤零零地悬着“已售完”的牌子。他会看到巴黎的人们面黄肌瘦，愁容满面，骨头外面裹着一层羊皮纸似的皮肤，苍白得好似被太阳晒腿了色的布。没有欢呼的人群，他只会看到国民公会里一张张病恹恹的脸，每张上面都刻着疏远和疑虑。也没有从天飘洒的花瓣，他只能跨过一页页从杂志上扯下的纸，每张上面都写满Camille日渐尖刻的话语。

 _我本可以做得更多_ ——Maxime想当他和Antoine再度重逢，单独相处时，他可能会这样说。但他到底还有什么没有做到？他已经倾注了他的一整颗心，所有的时间，全部的思虑，甚至最为宝贵的健康。再进一步他就是暴君，他拒绝事情发展到这一步。但除此之外，他究竟还能做什么？

 

最终没有任何的凯旋仪式。只有平等宫外漆黑的暗夜，愤怒的波瑞阿斯*翻搅起细雨和雪片发着疯，暴躁地敲打着抖成一团的窗板。风雨飘摇中，走廊尽头传来了熟悉的脚步声。那是刻进Maxime灵魂的旋律，就像人人都还记得幼年时曾学过的舞步，他瞬时就认出了它的主人。一步、两步、三步、四步，第五步只迈出了一半，好像那人正在克制自己，不要太过唐突地破门而入。而门的这一边，Maxime死盯着手中的一封信，目光无数次地扫过同一个单词，徒劳地试图弄明白这个单词到底在讲什么。然后大门猛然被推开，砰地一声撞上了背后的石墙，委员会的其他成员纷纷推开椅子应声起身，四周泛起一片议论声。嘈杂之中，Maxime却仍旧低着头，迟迟没有抬眼，双手故作镇定地放在桌上。他不想让科洛一眼就看穿他瞬间放松下来的神经，更不必说他内心深处还埋藏着根本无法掩盖的热情和渴望。

当然他最终还是抬起了头，当他觉得流逝的时间已经长得足够安全之后。他看到Antoine站在他眼前，没穿 _胜利的_ 托加，也没戴金色的月桂。无所谓，反正这两样东西也没办法衬托出他天赋的勇气和智慧。不，Antoine没有任何凯旋者的样子，他仍旧简单地裹着磨得有点旧的深蓝色长外衣，未着帽饰，脸色苍白，湿漉漉的卷发藤蔓一样攀上他的双颊，两道疲劳的黑影挂上他薄薄的眼底肌肤。他的鞋袜完全湿透，上面溅着星星点点的污渍，明明像刚从水里被捞上来一样狼狈不堪，他却站的腰背挺直，不卑不亢，让Maxime觉得他比任何时候都更像这个时代的英雄。其他所有人都摒弃了曾经的龃龉上前迎接他，仿佛这样就可以轻易分享他胜利的荣光。他们搂着他的肩膀，握着他的手，一边用夸张繁复的辞藻祝贺他，一边开着玩笑说他怎么把自己搞成了这副模样。就连科洛都上前去拥抱了他，然后看着自己被沾得湿哒哒的衣服笑了起来。Antoine点头微笑接受了这一切，目光有意无意地穿过房间，落进了Maxime的眼中。

 

“我们应该可以成为更好的朋友，圣茹斯特，在你完成出使的所有任务后。”

这次是比约先开了口，声音大到足以代表所有在场的人。Maxime看着他按住了Antoine的肩膀，双手卡着他的颈侧，好像下一秒就会掐死他，又好像下一秒就会吻上他。他越过Antoine的肩，狡黠地瞟了Maxime一眼。

“要想取得最终的胜利，共和国需要一个勇敢、果决且有行动力的人。我们所有的希望都在你身上，这么说我想并不为过。来，现在，先让我帮你把这件湿外套给脱了。”

他粗糙的双手于是移到Antoine高高的衣领上，一颗接一颗扯开了他的衣扣。Maxime从未、也不准备出席革命广场上任何的处决：他深知断头台不过是手段，直接参与血腥仪式只能让他感到恶心。但总有人的舌头浸满了鲜血，比如比约、比如科洛、比如埃贝尔。他时常能从他们口中听闻那里发生的故事。比约替Antoine除去外套的样子让Maxime不无厌恶地想起监狱的狱卒，好像他下一秒就会粗暴地撕开Antoine的衬衣和领结，绑住他的手腕，然后一脸鄙夷地剪断他的头发。就算此刻的比约口中挂满了溢美之词，也不过像一瓶强行掩盖汗味的刺鼻香水。他的脸上带着居高临下的自信，指尖挥散出若有若无的毒素，徘徊在Antoine周身的空气中。Antoine却对此置若罔闻，泰然自若。他像真正的罗马人一样站在那里，下颌微抬，嘴角微牵，轻巧地化解了这个微不足道的侮辱。

“正如里昂人民可能会告诉你的那样。勇气和行动力固然可嘉，却必须有正直和美德相佐，否则它们就会成为屠戮脸上美丽的面具。”

Antoine一脸的心平气和，伸手从比约胳膊上捞回自己能拧出水来的外套。

“道德与决断缺一不可，这才是我的交友准则。罗伯斯庇尔公民，我向您问好。”

“我也向您问好。”

Maxime终于站起身，不再用简单的语言，而是用自己的双臂把眼前的人拥抱入怀。

“您回来的正是时候，刚好可以赶上今天的信件处理。”

 

 

*****  

他们最终离开委员会时已经过了半夜，天气依旧糟糕透顶，打伞也只是聊胜于无。他们相互依靠着挤在Maxime一柄单薄的纸伞下，在风吹雨打里艰难求活，根本腾不出精力和对方讲话。Maxime的脑子里还盘旋着Antoine刚刚提交上来的报告，或许——当他顺着Antoine家外狭窄而阴暗的楼梯拾级而上时，他这样说服自己——那份报告才是他来到这里的原因。说到底，他是一个太过专注自己内心所想的人，很容易忽略对外界的关注，所以他才在这个漆黑的雨夜放弃了杜坡莱家温暖的房间，转而跟着他年轻的朋友来到了加永街上。

这话他没有说出来，Antoine亦对此只字不提。Maxime确曾无数次刻意回避前往Antoine的居所，但他现在还是站在了这里，然后感受到悚然的震撼——有一种他未曾料想到的亲密悄然侵入他的四肢百骸，好像他在踏进房门的瞬间越过了一条隐形的界限，好像他在不经意间跨过了未做标记的国境线，来到了一个未知的国家。

房中的火焰在壁炉中抖着灰，Maxime借着它的光芒看清了这处居所，它给他的第一印象就只有小，或者说得委婉点，布置得很舒适。Antoine的政敌经常有事没事地攻击他穷讲究、爱奢华，但他的公寓却未显任何逾矩的铺张。炉火应当已经烧了有几个小时了，空气里却仍旧残留着数月无人居住的清冷。Maxime曾无数次在Antoine身上闻到过的味道若有若无地充斥在空间中，这是独属于Antoine的印记，带着点清新的香皂味，带着点磨损的皮革味，带着点纸墨的书卷味，还带着点只能用非常 _Antoine_ 来描述的独特气息。Antoine错身去点亮四周的蜡烛，整个房间便随着他的动作被涂抹上了色彩和细节：墙壁上浓郁的深红霎时绽放，仿佛从谁心头刺出的鲜血。镀金的镜子反射着烛火，扩散出一片明亮的光影，几乎刺痛了Maxime脆弱的双眼。原本笨重地立于墙边的黑影们消散无踪，从中析出了几个橱柜和几把扶手椅。

 

“我想你的婚礼之前，应该需要几间大一点的屋子。”Maxime打着趣，用语言的利刃狠狠捅了自己一刀。再把沾血的刀子横在两人之间，隔出一道警戒。

“只是我自己用，这个大小足够了。”

Antoine边说边点燃了最后一盏台灯。他从烛火前转过身，抬起眼直勾勾地盯着Maxime。瞳孔好似两只黑洞洞的枪口，子弹已经推上膛的那种。

“我已经和勒巴女公民没有任何关系了。”

“啊……”Maxime回道，“我很抱歉。”

他说了一句废话。并非全然的假话，却亦非纯粹的真话，不过就是在这种情况下一个最合适的回答。

“这对我们两人都好。我不想被挂起来当奖品，更不想像只种马一样被拉出去配种繁殖。”

Maxime听到过Antoine生气，很多次。他的愤怒总是燃烧着某种神秘的力量，能够调起Maxime的精神与之共振，也能让他发热的后颈爬上一阵舒爽的清凉。这次却不太一样，这次他的话语赤裸裸地揭开了一层Maxime从未探知过的伤口，连着皮带着肉，鲜血淋漓，深可见骨。Maxime确实默认Antoine已经接受了与Henriette的伴侣关系，他只是没像Philippe那样对这件事表现得格外热情和明显而已。

“我不认为Philippe曾有丝毫这样的意思。如果一定要说他有什么期望，他只不过希望你能成为他真正的兄弟，一个值得钦佩的朋友，一个牢固的政治盟友。” Maxime停顿了一下，“他还希望你能得到家庭带来的平静与舒适，怀抱着新生命的温馨，和孩子们在你膝头玩乐的幸福。”

“不管他怎么想，我都已经走到这一步了，Maxime，政治联姻是贵族的游戏，我无意身介其中扮演任何角色。我也不想亲手毁了Henriette的未来，就算我现在的拒绝让她痛苦不堪，但长痛不如短痛。”

Antoine的声线和窗外呼号的狂风差不多激烈，比之更甚，还带了三分冰点以下的冷意。他叹了一口气，伸手抚过Maxime的脸。

“我道歉。我这几天都没怎么睡觉，也没怎么好好吃饭。”

“去吃点东西，”

Maxime从善如流，迅速把这事扔到了一边。

“不用管我，我会把你的报告再看一遍。”

 

他们于是坐进了离炉火最近的两把扶手椅中，各自无话。Antoine十分凑和事地吃了点东西：一个切片的梨子，几个内皮都没剥干净的烤板栗，和一块被冰冷的空气冻硬的奶酪。而Maxime把眼镜架上了鼻梁，趁着他简单粗暴地解决晚餐时重新读了一遍他提交上来的报告。

 

_我们抵达阿尔萨斯，随即前往莱茵军驻扎区。那里的士兵士气低落，居民萎靡不振。作为真正的爱国人士，他们的怨声载道实在有理可循。因为他们的上司疏庸愚钝，傲慢无礼（其中不少都是旧政权的余孽）。除此之外，整个军队毫无纪律，缺少基训。军官之中并无可做表率之人，冬衣和食品亦供应不足。_

_初步探知情况后，我与勒巴公民采取了一系列措施，希冀能为军队止血，助人民脱困。必要举措是召回之前的代表，他们的任务一败涂地。此后，我们迅速向士兵承诺了他们即将得到的帮助，为军官、指挥员、政府官员制定了最为严格的纪律，并征用了……_

 

“Maxime。”

他的名字突然被温柔而平静地念了出来，Maxime立刻循声抬起头。他发现Antoine好好地坐在对面扶手椅的边缘，却离他不可思议的近，近得人心惊肉跳。Antoine倾身过来时，他们的膝盖蹭在一起，像两块燧石一般撞出了点点情绪的火花，但Antoine的表情里却没有任何欲望的痕迹。非但如此，他仿佛还在诉说着一种忧伤。他灵魂深处的病从中一览无余。这个时常会谈起自己的死亡的年轻人，闻者可能为之色变，他自己却不以为意。

“很久之前，你曾赞誉我创造了‘奇迹’，”

Maxime说着低下头，把眼睛扔回手里的报告上。不，他真的不想知道，到底是什么可怕的东西正在侵扰他朋友的心。

“但现在，你的所作所为并不逊之分毫。”

Antoine抬手勾住Maxime的下颌，重新挑起他的脸对上了视线。

Maxime心中早有思虑，他想他们之间这个美好易碎的梦境总会有坍缩的一天。现在看来就是最后的时刻，他不无惶恐地看着Antoine，如同等待着死亡的判决。他的心里溢满了恐惧，胃里好像被塞了一块石头，不断往外发射着坠痛。

“我一直在考虑所谓友情，”Antoine说道，“它的本性，它的美德。出任务时我有很多时间，也发生了很多事来支撑我的看法——它的优点和缺点，全部。”

“你的结论呢？”

Antoine撤手起身，离开了他的身侧。他来到幔布上摆着的一架子书前面，一本一本，轻缓地抚摸过它们的书脊。

“不是结论，更像一篇报告。只会留在我们之间的报告。”

“那么你现在可以汇报。”

“我在前线时，曾遇见队伍里的一个男孩……只是个男孩，因为真的很年轻，虽然到最后，他已成为真正的战士。我后来知道，他并非独自参军，而是和一个特别的朋友一起来的。我相信他们的家乡在同一个村庄，被 _大规模征兵_ 征入伍，而后被分在了不同的兵团。”

“继续。”

尽管Maxime并不想让他继续。尽管他已经猜到了情节的走向。成百上千的故事都有相似的结局，何况Antoine的声音里还流露出深深的忧伤。

“我第一次见到他时，我们正和摩泽尔军驻扎在营地上。他的样子十分可疑，因为他远离众人，拒绝和他们讲话。于是他们也视他如无物，好像他只是一个幽灵。在大战前夕不能有人影响士气——最开始我是这样想的。”

“是个明智的想法。”

“所以我把他带进了我的帐篷，要求他对自己的行为做出解释。我非常严厉——或者说，残忍。”

Antoine突然回过身来面对着Maxime，他的眼中盈满泪水，亮如晨星，光彩夺目，让人很容易便能忽略他激烈抽搐着的双唇。

“他回答说他在凯泽斯劳滕失去了他的挚友，而他想要在维森堡为他复仇。他说他除此之外别无他想。他之所以还在进食，只是为了有力气多砍死几个敌人。他用朴实无华的言语真诚相告。所以我选择相信他，称赞了他的勇气。”

“之后呢？”

“我跟奥什提起过他，他只愿用一个丑陋的代号称呼他。很明显，凯泽斯劳滕的失利之后，他的悲痛太过汹涌，严重干扰了他的战友。奥什和我说，这孩子马上就会面对另外一场战斗，他或许会在那里故意寻死，免得为自己带来更多耻辱，也免得继续让周围的人心烦意乱。”

“那么维森堡战役后，他活下来了吗？”

Maxime的声音被堵在了喉咙中，只能用气音发出喑哑的低语。让世人去期待他的坚韧不拔、流传他冷心冷面的传说去吧，实际上他如此轻易就被Antoine的转述打动，并且全然束手，根本不知该怎样去掩饰。他又回忆起了那些古老的故事，想起那些死去的人，想起大卫在没人看得到的地方为马拉悲恸地哭泣。

“我和博铎从炮台上撤下来后，特意打听了一下这位年轻朋友的消息。我遇到的所有士兵都告诉我，他的战斗是名副其实的皮洛士式：大开大合，勇猛无双，却也代价惨重。他杀死了他前行路上的每一个奥地利人，自己也不得不在战斗结束后被抬出战场。所有人都说他被发现时已是体无完肤，挣扎着爬向将死的敌人身边，亲手送他们一个一个下地狱。”

Antoine深深吸了一口气，他坚实的双肩微微颤抖着。

“我在野战医院找到他时，他已经只剩了半口气。他问我他是否做得不够好，是否没能为他的恋人复仇。我回答说不，他很出色，也为他的恋人复了仇。我只愿终有一天我也能做得和他一样好。他抓着我的手，说他非常懂我的感受，之后便轻声念着另外一人的名字逝去了，直到死都还握着我的手。我想你不会介意这个：我下了一道命令，当他们的遗体被运回家乡后，他们理应被合葬，为了爱国的荣耀，为了公民的美德。”

“我不介意。”

这一次Maxime的声音坚定了些许。话题回到他熟悉的政治理论上，他的感觉就好像重新踏上了大地。

“但你能说他是为共和国而战吗？还是为他的朋友？”

“你还没有发现吗？”

Antoine骤然挑高了音量，重新把自己扔回了扶手椅上。

“它们本就是一体，它们并无不同——共和国的本质并非地图上的一片沙子和几条线，而是人民和理想。如果有人不识字，无法阅读吕库古和塔西佗、也无法理解卢梭和孟德斯鸠，如果他自小生长在城市、并不关心山川湖海，也不关心田野中的麦子，是否他就永远丧失了寻找共和国的价值和美德的机会？不，他仍旧可以通过身边的朋友寻找到这些。我能有今天的成长，难道不是因为你？想想那对死于战争的少年，血腥的战场因他们而繁花盛开，好像鲜血中开出美丽的风信子。我也是因为站在你的身边才变成了更好的人。底比斯圣队和斯巴达都有这样的例子。我们的共和国若也有类似的做法，难道它不会变得更强大？试想一下：有着这般情谊的挚友可以并肩作战，而非被分置在两个队伍里。”

他把话讲得掷地有声的样子让Maxime不由自主地勾起嘴角，绽放一朵微笑。

“你是准备推翻现有的整个军队结构，转而去赌朋友之间的忠诚吗？”

“世人并不只为一捧尘土而战，他们还为心中所爱而战。而所有真正的友情，Maxime，追根究底，都是爱。”

Antoine突然仰起头，愉快地大笑出声。当他重新看向Maxime时，他的表情就好像正在宣告一次彻底的胜利。

“你曾经说过，害怕我们之间激烈的情感会把你塑成一位暴君，但我刚刚完全驳斥了这个理论。这种爱蕴藏的是力量，而不是弱点。我们最好不要害怕它。”

“你可能还不知道，你不在巴黎的时候，Camille在他的报纸上写了些东西，和你提出了几乎一致的论点。”

“他在那堆废纸上写了什么我十分清楚，他也敢称之为宣传册。我知道他在其中提到了慈悲、怜悯、友谊、博爱。但他是利用这些字眼作手段，好让他和他的同伙可以继续腐败不堪地活下去。不要，Maxime，不要把我和Camille混为一谈。”

“不，不我很抱歉。你和他全然不同，Antoine。” Maxime越过他们之间狭窄的距离拉住了他的手，“你出众的才华无人可比。从你身上，我看到的是世间所有的纯粹和美好。”

 

Maxime接着摘下自己的假发放到了一边，这是他为请求休战而举的白旗——这场他在很久以前对自己发起的持久战。他盯着它看了许久，抬手理了理自己原本的头发，手指绞住发辫上的发绳。他仍还穿着层层叠叠的衣服，却奇妙地错觉自己未着寸缕。而在重新对上Antoine的目光后，年轻人眼中赤裸的情欲更加重了这种错觉。这样充满爱恋的目光或许会让别人觉得自信和骄傲，却只能让Maxime感受到他们之间天堑般的距离：他比他年长那么多，又远不及他好看。不，他没有在法庭上，也并不认同罗萨蒂那套虚浮的唯美主义，当年他朴实无华的外表还总被他们嘲笑。但早被他藏起来的那点虚荣还是像气泡一样浮了上来。他想起Antoine故事中的那对年轻爱侣，他带着一丝畏惧期望着他们能够貌美如同希腊神话中的少年。这何尝不是他内心深处对自己的渴望，虽然实际上，他脸上残留着疾病的伤痕，口中还有颗蛀蚀的牙齿。

“请让我……”

Antoine的声音很安静，未完成的句子留下一整片的空白。

 

Maxime站起身，顺手把Antoine也拉了起来。于是他们相视而立，胸口几乎相贴。Maxime早已心甘情愿将自己全部的生命和每一分热情都献祭给了革命，但Antoine本人就是他对革命全部的理想照射进了现实。他的骨骼血肉由他的梦想铸就，他的音容笑貌由他的期许刻画。所以Maxime毫无办法拒绝他，任由他的指尖抚上了他外套的纽扣。

这是多么意味深重的瞬间。 _到底已经有多久了，_ Maxime几乎已经忘却， _从我上次被恋人宽衣解带？_ 他意识到上一次还发生在他与阿拉斯永别、来到巴黎之前。然后就是现在，Antoine解开了他的外套，让它顺着他的胳膊滑落下来，巧妙地并未碰触到他的身体。他对Maxime固然绝对尊重，但此时此刻，这样的克制只能为Maxime多加一重甜蜜的折磨。

“你在阿尔萨斯的时候，可曾想过我？” Maxime问道。

“当我没有在想奥地利人时。”

刚刚脱去他的外套的手指，现在它们碰触到Maxime马甲上的第一颗扣子。

“或者耳边充斥着勒巴的鼾声时。”

第二颗。

“除此之外所有的清醒时间。”

第三颗。

“巴黎发生了什么。你有没有生病。还能否独自撑住局面。是不是已经被党争吞噬、我却还懵然不知。Maxime，人没有朋友，只会五内俱焚。”

第四颗。

“然后是夜里……”

Antoine在他耳边低声细语着。他褪下Maxime的马甲，然后抬手拉开了他的发绳。他的指尖梳进Maxime柔软纤直的头发里，引着它们搭上他的肩膀，再顺着他的后背垂悬而下。

“我有所有的梦魇，它们之中却都曾有甜蜜。”

“……你自己解决过吗？”

在Maxime的设想里，这个问题明明应该是带着点怯意的温柔。但经由他的喉咙幻化成形后却听着像道命令，好像他正站在国民公会里讲着税收，或者正在委员会里和Hérault吵架。Antoine的瞳孔略微收缩了一下，看上去不像生气，更像被挑起了浓烈的兴趣。

“阿尔萨斯很冷，”他回道，“我经常想你。”

Maxime迅速吸了一口气。

“做给我看。”

天，这双漂亮的眼睛应该睁得再大一些。至上之神该为所有生灵都塑造出如他们一般完美相配的另一半，让随便谁都可以去指责它的违反本性。

Antoine然后笑了出来。他收回手，准备去解自己的领结。

“不，不必，让我来。”

 

这并不是件容易事，Antoine逐渐加速的呼吸在Maxime耳畔不住地撩拨着，他需要竭力把注意集中在自己手中的每一颗纽扣上，才有勇气继续给他脱衣服。他替他摘掉了领结，跟着是外套和马甲。他把Antoine的衣服搭在离得最近的扶手椅上，从这个最无法逃避的时刻中抽离了一会。当他再次回过身来时，却发现Antoine仍旧站在原地，微微扬着头，双手藏在了背后。

这个动作Maxime太熟悉了。Antoine向来行动力强、向来不放弃主动，只有当他不想让人洞悉他的忐忑、并将之与弱点相混淆时，他才会采用这样的站姿。这个长久以来用拉栖代梦*文化充盈着自己精神世界的年轻人，现在他却像它的某个战士一样僵硬，即便他正站在自己最熟悉的房间里。

于是Maxime突然意识到还有一种他根本未曾考虑过的可能性。

“你之前从未做过……？”

他的声音里已经开始出现被唤醒的情欲，吓了他自己一大跳。

“女人。还有在学校的时候——都是小孩子的胡闹。”

Maxime的喉结滚动了一下，但他早被烧得口干舌燥，只能吞下一口灼热的火焰，擦着他喉咙柔软的内壁一路燃到胃里。这个曾写过那么大胆的情色诗篇的年轻人，这个曾在夏日里吻过他、又孩子气地与他立下甜蜜誓约的年轻人，这个曾睡在他身边、又在清晨用湿润的指尖抚过他身体的年轻人。Maxime曾那么多次都险些败在他娴熟的引诱之下，现在他居然告诉他他没和男人上过床，Maxime的记忆完全没办法跟这个事实调和到一起。

“古早的书页和枯燥的神话告诉过我一些东西。我只是缺少经验。”

Antoine绽放出一个微笑，朦胧而脆弱，很难称得上一个真正的笑容。

“但你会发现我学得很快。”

“你一直学得很快。”Maxime隔了片刻说道，

“躺下，告诉我如果我不在你会怎么做。不许用演的。”

 

他跟着Antoine走进了客厅隔壁狭小的卧室中，看着年轻人在覆盖着条纹床单的床铺上展开身体，看着他枕上了枕头，看着他双颊飞起了红晕。Antoine咬住自己的下唇，带着一脸决然屈起双腿撑高了腰臀，把自己的套裤和内裤尽数推下了大腿，然后单手将自己的衬衫拉起到肋骨上，露出胸下中央略微凹陷的腹白线，和从腹股沟延伸到肚脐的暗色毛发。他粗长的性器横在他赤裸的腹部，另一只手悬在它的上方，带着点试探和犹豫，迟迟没能放上去。

 _真是久违了，_ Maxime脱掉鞋子、将膝盖压上床垫时想道： _它不会如你所愿。_ 不许用演的，他刚刚这样要求，现在他却觉得自己该去迎合Antoine的性幻想，不管在年轻人的想象中他究竟是什么样的。Antoine的幻想可能带着危险的热度，其中或许有柔软的 _古希腊少年_ 和他们年长的恋人，也或许有他会在巴黎不见天日的地方瞥见的任何勾当。无所谓，他愿意为他成为任何姿态，而非像现在这样疲惫不堪、举棋不定，不知究竟怎样才能完全燃烧起从他最好的年华中缺席了四年的情欲。可他又是如此深爱躺在他面前的这个人，就算连这层温柔都仿佛受了诅咒。它简直好像一道讽刺，完全插不进这一整个房间的旖旎。

Antoine无措地笑了。他的手停在了自己的大腿内侧，短暂地阖上了紧张的双眼。 _我知道，_ Maxime想， _我懂，这真的让人没法忍受。_

“我之前只和演员做过爱，Antoine。”Maxime抱歉地在他耳边低语，“对他们来说，友情不过是下班之后的又一幕演出而已。我不知道该怎么做……”

这是一个认错的 _自白_ ，Maxime在这之后突然找回了自己的决心。他伸过一只手握住Antoine的脚踝，俯下身去在他的胫骨烙下了一串亲吻，跟着是膝盖和大腿，最后来到最高处，一口咬上他的髋骨，惊得Antoine猝不及防叫出了声。然后Maxime躺到了他的身边，头枕着他的肩，不为别的，只是想要尽可能近地贴合他身体的每一寸肌肤。他的指尖摸索到Antoine仍旧停在腿间的那只手，扣住手背施力向下，直到Antoine终于碰触到了自己的性器。于是它和Maxime的手指之间便只剩下薄薄的一层血肉和骨骼，作为尚未打破的最后屏障。

“我操。”Antoine一声低吼。

Antoine很少说脏话，Maxime嫌它刺耳。但他此刻说来却只让Maxime觉得他如此迷人。Antoine收拢手指，松松垮垮地环住自己的性器，一边摆动腰肢磨蹭着它，一边转过头，往自己另一只手心中吐了口唾沫。他熟练地把这片湿润舔开成一片，然后交换了双手，再一次用纤长的手指和润滑的掌心收紧在自己的欲望边缘。Maxime感同身受地瑟缩了一下，这个器官原本如此脆弱，可Antoine握上去的力度几乎称得上是粗暴。

随着Antoine口中溢出第一声低沉而深邃的呻吟，Maxime再无余裕去想任何事，他像坦塔罗斯般受着饥饿感的折磨，眼睁睁看着眼前发生的一切。他无法正常呼吸，只剩本能去轻浅地啜饮几口空气；他也没办法眨眼，就算他的眼睛已经在镜片后面开始疼痛。他原本宽敞的一整个世界都收窄到面前的年轻人身上，直到他呼吸的节奏都开始被Antoine手上的动作同调：或者急促而坚定，流畅地追寻着快感；或者和缓而凝滞，感受着体内愉悦的颤抖。Antoine有时会放缓用手主动套弄的速度，转而靠髋部有节奏的耸动来寻求抚慰，他的呼吸便会在此时变成一阵绵长而有力的喘息。Maxime时常从他模拟交合的地方错开视线，去看他皮肤下的肌肉被欲望控制时的魅惑姿态，去看他沾染了透明的体液、湿漉漉地反射出暧昧光芒的腹部，去看他分启的双唇被他轮流用舌尖舔舐、用牙齿咬住。整间屋子充斥着他荷尔蒙的味道。Antoine的呼吸开始变得凌乱不堪，声音甚至能盖过窗外呼啸的狂风。他不受控制地张开嘴，不成文的音节从中断断续续奔逸而出。他把自己的性器攥得更紧，手上的速度愈发加快，就算他的动作本身已因屈服于叠加的快感而开始卸力。

从始至终，Maxime都没能逃离自己灵魂深处的渴求。他要对上帝坦白他最真诚的欲望：他想去抚摸Antoine天鹅绒般光滑的肌肤，想含住Antoine的性器，让它充满他的口腔、顶在他的喉间。他原本干燥的唇舌甚至都被这个幻想刺激出了温润的唾液。他的脑中早已能看到未来的画面：他跪在Antoine的双腿之间，俯身用心脏贴上他优雅的后背。又或是他在Antoine的身下，被他激烈的情欲撞击出灵魂里埋藏的所有能量。国王和皇帝总有他们最爱的那一位——Camille曾经如是说。可以，如若是这样，那么Maxime承认自己和他们一样都是普通人。他在偶然间发现了整个法兰西最为珍贵无价的宝藏。不是可供把玩和丢弃精美玩具，不是可供破坏和遗忘的身外之物。而是最他最亲爱的挚友，他野性而温顺的情人；他的战士，他的诗人；他并不完美，却又白璧无瑕；他可以谋划战略，也懂得描绘梦想；他这般的脆弱不堪，却又如此的无懈可击。他因所有种种而显得生命力如此强劲。他在Maxime的面前，让他感觉到自己还活着。

Maxime曾想过不要碰他，曾试图将自己抽离这些残留的恐惧，曾避免给Antoine失望的机会，免得他做出什么过激行为。但他终于发现他做不到，特别是现在：当Antoine急促的呼吸夹杂进几乎痛苦的呜咽，当Maxime的名字开始断断续续地念响在他的唇边。这样的邀请让人全然无法拒绝，Maxime撑起身体，一边膝盖撑住床垫，另一条腿跨过Antoine的身体，夹着他的腰跪坐下来。他俯下身来，捏住Antoine的下巴吻了上去，Antoine在错愕之下张开嘴，却恰好让他抓住机会，吞掉了他口中所有的呻吟和叫喊，只剩下念白的边缘在他们的唇角流连不去。Antoine年轻而健康的身体开始收紧所有的肌肉，他的腿支撑着床垫，借力向上、本能地顶着自己的腰，他的下颌卸力，毫不掩饰一脸的意乱情迷。Maxime最后不得不抓住他的双肩，用腿和手共同的力量按住他不安定的身体，好保持住自己的平衡。他只不过骑到了Antoine的身上，就这般轻易地引出了他高潮的震颤。

安提诺乌斯、阿喀琉斯、海辛瑟斯、伽倪墨得斯——当Maxime低下头细密地凝视着被他按在身下的年轻人时，一百个古典神话闪回在他的脑海中。屋里很冷，但Antoine的几缕卷发仍旧浸着汗水贴在他的太阳穴上。他的肌肤一如既往的白皙细腻，而他的嘴唇漂亮饱满，如同一张上好的弓。

“Antoine……”

Maxime低声念着他的名字。他终于发现并没有任何典故中的人物可堪与Antoine相比。他只能想到现在，想到Antoine纯粹的灵魂和磅礴的勇气，他一定是共和国的第一个英雄——在Maxime眼里，也是唯一一个。

“……我最亲爱的朋友，我最出色的爱人。我现在明白了……我懂了……”

Antoine并未睁开眼睛。但他牵起嘴角，勾出了一个脱力的微笑。

“你的美丽如此慑人，”Maxime的声音带着一点惊叹，“如同军队展开了旌旗。”

“你却仍未被征服。”他调笑回来，“不像那些奥地利人。”

Maxime犹豫了一会，然后扣住了Antoine干燥一点的那只手。他亲吻了一下他的掌心，引着它向下移到自己的两腿之间，隔着衣物按上自己早已充血的器官。Antoine疲惫的双眼瞬间睁大，好像从身体内部被重新点燃和唤醒。他用手指沿着他性器的形状小心翼翼地摸索着。Maxime一边由着他动作，一边低头去吻他。他绵长的叹息交缠进了Antoine的口腔。他在他的手心里磨蹭着自己的欲望，一遍又一遍地感受着恋人的爱抚。

“Maxime，你可曾想过我？”

“经常，”

他停了一下，把Antoine自己的答案对了回去，

“巴黎也很冷。”

“做给我看。”

“你不必……”

“我想看。”

 

Antoine说着收回了双手，放在自己的枕头上，就好像在说 _继续，如果你不喜欢，我不会碰你。_ 这个姿态轻易便摧毁了Maxime剩下的所有克制和矜持。他俯下身来，左手攥住了Antoine的手腕，右手探下去挑开了自己裤子上的几个扣子。他用手指收拢在自己的性器上，腰肢本能地推拉摇移，绝望地从自己的掌心寻求着快感。他咬紧牙关，压下了舌根后翻滚着的呻吟，他的目光从Antoine的面孔下移，看向他敞开的领口和锋利的锁骨线条，看向他腹部尚未清理的一层黏稠的精液，看向他几乎并未消退欲望的性器。过了半晌，当他的目光再次回到Antoine脸上时，他看到Antoine已经从枕头上抬起了头，表情里燃烧着最为诚实和赤裸的欲望，毫无避讳地看着他抚慰身体的动作。Maxime在这样的注视下向着高潮的悬崖边缘飞驰而去。他的呼吸里掺进了几近痛苦的味道，但却在某个奇妙的地方被卡住了，抓心挠肝，动弹不得，不知如何才能越过这道最后的屏障。

“啊……Antoine……”

他几乎被这种感觉折磨到哭泣，带着所有一切造成的挫败感：他的年龄，他的疲惫，他的病痛。

“我不行……”

Antoine的脸上表达出最为纯粹的共情，好像他自己正在身受同样的痛苦。他手腕的肌肉在Maxime的掌心中不安分地收紧，诉求着挣脱的愿望。

“Maxime，请让我来……”

 

Maxime顺从地收了力，而Antoine在那个瞬间跃然起身。他好像一只脱离了原本飞行轨迹、要去捕获椋鸟的雄鹰，身体灵活，臂膀有力，他单手固定住Maxime略微抬起，另一只胳膊支撑住自己的身体，然后翻身将Maxime扔到了床上。Maxime的后背猛然撞上了床垫，撞得他本能地张嘴想叫，却随即便被覆上口唇的吻堵了回去。Antoine的亲吻来得干脆简洁，缠绵悱恻。他伸出一只手臂环住Maxime的肩膀，空着的另一只手将Maxime的衬衫拽了上去，又扯开了他的套裤上剩下的几颗扣子，利落地把它们褪下了他的髋部。他的手跟着握了上来，掌心的硬茧掩盖不住它的光滑和温暖。他加上来的力度已经不小，Maxime却仍嫌不够。又伸出自己的手握在他的手背外加上另一层力道，告诉Antoine他是如此深爱他所做下的一切。

他感觉自己又一次被带到了释放的边缘，熟悉的紧张感汇聚在他的双腿之间，僵硬地拉扯着他身体的每一块肌肉。他颇有点绝望地低下头，入眼便是Antoine的手指交缠着他的性器，而他自己不住地向上抬着腰，去迎合Antoine手上每一个向下的动作。这片风景太过旖旎和刺激，直接把Maxime推过了他无法逾越的那层屏障。高潮的快感霎时将他劈成了两半，他在Antoine收紧的掌心中抽插着自己的欲望，手指难耐地攥住床单、抓着Antoine的手臂，寻求着任何他能抓住的东西。他死命咬住自己的牙关，如此用力，以至他觉得他的下颌可能会断裂，牙齿可能会碎裂。而被他压抑的叫喊终于变成他们之间一声绵长而低哑的叹息。

 

他最终躺倒下来，呼吸仍旧紊乱不堪，温暖的四肢无助而沉重。Antoine俯下身来亲吻他的嘴唇，他的鼻尖，他阖上的双眼，又带着似水的温柔替他们两人清理了身体和战场，替Maxime脱掉了衬衫，跟着是套裤、内裤、袜筒，把他整个人从衣物中解放了出来，Maxime感觉到Antoine的手指划过了他腿上绷带的每一道边缘，轻缓而细致。

他在不断加重的睡意朦胧中看到Antoine站在身侧，他已经困得无法做出任何明面上的反应，只能看着年轻人同样除掉了自己的所有衣物，然后全然赤裸着钻进毯子，燃烧着温暖的肌肤驱逐了永恒困扰着Maxime的寒冷。他伸开双臂将Maxime搂进怀中。让Maxime感觉如此的安全而惬意，仿佛一只蜗牛钻回只属于自己的壳中。

 

几个小时后，Maxime醒来在清晨淡淡的寒意之中。Antoine的房间静谧无边。一扇窗户之外，巴黎仍在沉睡。

 

漫漫长夜已过，风暴悄然平息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 本章几乎完全借鉴SJ的Fragments sur les institutions républicaines，从标题到他和R之间关于友情和军队结构在国家建设中的作用的讨论，此处友情包括爱情意味的和柏拉图意味的。
> 
> R念的那篇报告不是真实存在的，而是将SJ从前线发回来的几份报告合并，虚构了一份提交给委员会的“最终”报告。
> 
> R对SJ的评论“出众的才华，世间一切美好和纯粹”是借鉴了Curtis写的SJ传，里面提到R曾在笔记里写下了关于SJ的四个词：Great talents. Pure. Devoted.
> 
> R对SJ“慑人的美丽”的评价出自所罗门之歌（圣经-雅歌）里我最喜欢的一句： Who is she that looketh forth as the morning, fair as the moon, clear as the sun, and terrible as an army with banners? 
> 
>  
> 
> ===
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 波瑞阿斯：北风之神。
> 
> 拉栖代梦：斯巴达的别称。
> 
> 博铎的自传曾经提到他和SJ在维森堡战役的时候亲自上炮台点过火


	3. False Sensitivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随着老科德利埃报第五期的出版，雅各宾俱乐部彻底被党争割裂，各派之间爆发出公开而剧烈的冲突。迫于不断加剧的压力，罗伯斯庇尔需要着手开始处理Camille的行为和言论，决定未来将会何去何从。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：第三部分有性场面详细描写，慎。

**第五期**

 

巴黎的街道曾经挤满奢华的马车，它们被清漆喷涂得光鲜亮丽，高贵的纹章在其上褶褶生辉，再挂上一道窗帘，完美隔绝这世上最令人生厌的东西：人民。Maxime有时很好奇，贵族们传达出的轻蔑与厌恶是否并非从他处衍生而来。是否每一个第二等级的内心深处都埋藏着负疚的种子，蠢蠢欲动，刺痛着他们的灵魂。于是他们伸手降下晦暗的窗幔，阻绝了民众，掩埋了真理，拒绝理性与同情的光芒照耀上这颗种子，它便再也无法生根发芽。亚比米勒曾将盐撒向他自己的城市*，贵族们仿效着他的模样，却是在自己的头脑中撒进仇恨与痛苦。他们拒绝看到沿街乞讨的贫穷妇女，拒绝承认她与他们同样生而为人、平等原本就该与生俱来。

甚至直到如今，在国民公会的议员中，也仍有人更愿驱着豪华马车来到这座庄严的大门前。他们闭目塞听，不看身受缺衣少食之苦的民众、不管经久未熄的战火在他们脸上刻下的深刻忧虑、也不听他们抱怨的激烈言辞。他们只想远远躲开这些“令人生厌”的景象，更对一言不合便可能对他们出言相挟甚至拳脚相加的人民避之若浼。在Maxime的概念中，无法从自己的住处走进国民公会和委员会的议员都是罪人。所以他会选择每天走路前往会所，以此来接待任何愿意与他直接对话的人。有很多次，他都能因此而获悉重大的新闻，又或能顺手向有所求的市民提供最简单不过的援助。只是最近，这项工作多少变了内涵：他将自己暴露于民众正义的问责之下，强迫自己去直面巴黎城中灾荒战祸扫过的一片萧索。他每天走在街上，都如同一场苦修。

Maxime极少后悔自己对此事的坚持，只或许要除开那些天气格外苍凉的日子。共和二年的雪月16日显然不属于这样一天。那天早上他出门比平时要迟上些许，他穿过杜乐丽花园，脑海中已经在预演即将展开的辩论，但这并不妨碍他同时也在欣赏天空透澈的湛蓝、积雪表面松脆的霜冻、和在其上翩跹起舞的点点阳光。这是他在短短几天内从Antoine那里学到的技能：世间之美俯拾皆是，驻足欣赏多么重要，就算只是微不足道的边边角角，就算身边世界仍旧灾难不断。总有卷着边的棕色枯叶攀着树枝不肯离去，生命顽强地渴望着复活；总有凌晨三点闪耀在冬季夜空之上的星辰，穿过细薄的云层，洒下一地清冷的温柔；也总有飘然而至的第一片雪花，落在裸露的手心，融成一点轻微的刺痛。他曾在传信的瞬间感受过另一人指尖的震颤，曾在会议的间隙感受过细语拂过耳边的温暖，也曾微笑着欣赏对方利落的颌线和纯白的领结之间裸露的一点肌肤。年轻人领结系得严实，这道缝隙便宽不过Maxime的小指尖，仿若微张的贝壳吐露着浅粉的内里。这些琐碎的日常带来的欣喜与触动并不逊于激烈直白的肌肤之亲。Maxime一边匆匆跑过纯白的雪地，一边想着要和Antoine分享这一切。告诉对方自己原本这般疲惫不堪、病痛不断、满心恐惧，却不过因为他的凯旋、因为与他共处一夜、因为随后发生的种种而宛若新生。他一路构思着即将展开的演讲——像往常一样，在抵达会所时，完整的讲稿已在他的脑海中完美成型。

_你是启明的星辰，是我灵魂的火焰。你的言语中有法兰西全部的未来，那是我们注定为之献身的世界。我却曾那般愚蠢，竟以为爱情只会是软肋……_

 

——若非有人从国民公会的方向径直冲着他迎面而来，他本可以发表一场精彩的演讲。这个人出现得实在有点早。他好像遮住太阳的一个黑点，不断地变高变宽，放大扩散，最终变成了一片酝酿着狂风骤雨的乌云，狰狞又可怖。

“Maxime，”丹东的声音轰隆隆响了起来，他来到Maxime面前，伸出双臂打开自己宽阔的怀抱，“我的朋友，我可想死你了。”

“您正好抓着了我的弱点，Georges，我来迟了。”

“这说明你总算还是个人类。来跟我说说，是因为那个姓杜坡莱的女人？”

Maxime竭力克制住了自己皱起眉头的冲动。他不想让丹东知道他尖锐的话语会对自己造成任何影响，特别是这种尖锐正随着紧张气氛不断升级。他停下脚步，刻意和丹东保持了一点距离。就像一只孤狼站在劲敌的对面，警惕而又迟疑。

“你今天却来得比平时早。”Maxime不动声色，一脸谦恭和顺地绕开了话题。

——虽然革命的初期根本不曾有“早”的概念。丹东向来纵欲生活，身边莺莺燕燕不断。但即便如此，在早年那些日子里，他也同样会和他们一起睁着眼度过一个又一个忙碌的夜晚。又或尚未天亮便爬起来，处理来自四面八方的革命事务。

意味深长的笑声从丹东的胸腔里迸发而出：“真被你说中了。我可口的小甜心一直用她可爱的胳膊搂着我，根本就不肯撒手。一边还可怜巴巴地求我：再来一次嘛，Georges，就一次，忘了你那个冷冰冰脏兮兮的会议厅——就算这样，我还是到了这里。”他又笑了起来，似乎打定主意要无视肯定会出现在Maxime脸上的厌恶之情，“我的老朋友，有些时候我真是羡慕你的单身生活。你可不知道，得是怎样的英雄才能打赢我每天早上的战斗。”

Maxime的思绪顺着他的话飘到了Antoine归来后那个的清晨，不由重新面露微笑。他们之间倒是没有可怜巴巴的乞求，只有你来我往的激烈索取。起先是打着谈正事的幌子躺在对方的身边不肯起来，口中好好地商量着事，指尖却控制不住地渴求着对方肌肤的温度，直到情动的爱抚完全取代冰冷的话语，直到Antoine轻易地贴合住Maxime的身体，完美得如同凭空配起了两把相契的钥匙。Maxime低下头来，抵在对方的胸口呻吟出声，惊叹他们竟能契合得这般天衣无缝。时间在他们的相互抚慰中飞速逝去，甚至直到尖锐的情欲因满足而平息之后，他们还在浪费时间。早餐格外简单：浓咖啡，几颗不甚新鲜的核桃，几片削片的梨——Maxime肯吃纯粹是因为果肉上还残留着Antoine指间的甜味。用过餐后，Maxime坚持从没谈完的报告里揪出了几个需要阐明的要点，而Antoine坚持要替Maxime刮去他柔软脸颊上新生的胡茬。他的目光温存专注，指尖操控着锋利的刀刃，危危险险地刮蹭过Maxime脆弱的喉咙。这还不算完，Maxime当然得和他礼尚往来，他小心翼翼地捏着刀，Antoine越是笃定，他越是紧张。他感到细碎的发根在剃刀之下根根断裂，但这终究是他第一次干这活，稍一错力便伤到了Antoine的脸颊，引得年轻人倒抽一口凉气。Maxime只好在结束后献上无数个吻作为补偿和忏悔。毕竟Antoine的肌肤这般精致，他却亲手在上面刻下了一道伤痕。

他甚至险些就要和Antoine一起直接前往委员会。幸而他理智尚存，知道他的发型师还在杜氏的公寓里等着他，也知道他已神秘消失了一整晚，如若再不出现，只怕他的房东一家都要陷入恐慌。于是他独自先折回了圣奥诺雷街上，穿过工人们好奇的视线，边走边错觉自己的胸口戴了个徽章，章上刻着他和Antoine上过床的标记，全天下都能轻易地从中读出他爱情的证明。

 

“啊，”丹东怪叫一声，敏锐地从这长久的沉默里捕捉到了不对，“别告诉我我们的不可腐化者竟然知道我在说什么？！”

“不。我只是在想，我们的经历这般不同，却仍能在此殊途同归。”

丹东的表情黯淡了些许下来，大约是把这话理解成了一句严厉的苛责。当他再度开口，声音里却已多了命令的味道，带着毋庸置疑的强硬：

“来拥抱我吧，现在。像我们以前会做的那样。”

为何总是这样，Maxime想，这些不懂何为节制的人为何总愿提起那些沧海桑田的往事：他们自己的、革命的、甚至早已死在历史深处的事。他没有应邀拥上去，而是用胳膊肘夹住丹东，试图在两人之间保持一定距离，免得丹东上来亲吻他。然而丹东全然无视他的诉求，反正他比他高，又比他壮，可以不费吹灰之力直接把他抱起来。Maxime想在冻结的大地上为自己寻找一个支撑点，但没什么用，力量差异悬殊，他只能徒劳地用脚尖在松软的雪地里留下一行挣扎的痕迹。最终他能做的一切便只有用双手撑住丹东的身体，免得自己直接撞死在他的胸前。

 _如若我是女性，_ 他想， _我一定会拼死反抗。_

但他说到底并非女性，所以他只是安静地侧过脸，双目无神地盯住雪地里的某一点空白，任凭丹东用湿润而丰腴的嘴唇先后给他的两边脸颊送上了两个吻。丹东用双臂为他圈出一个冷酷而强硬的陷阱，Maxime身陷其中，却站得笔直而决绝。他能感到丹东的力量一直在试图软化他，就好像他想要他们融为一体、想要抹去原本横亘在他们之间的那条鲜明的界线。丹东将他抱得这般紧，以至就算他们身处室外、就算清晨独有的气息充斥在四周，Maxime还是能闻到他身上彻夜未眠的味道，混杂着刺鼻的酒精和他妻子残留下来的香水，以及所有这些表面之下隐藏着的那道深可见骨的伤痕。新鲜的血肉从里面翻出来，闻起来腻腻歪歪，令人作呕。

 _可怜的受伤野兽。_ Maxime在心中感怀了一句，并非出于任何同情，不过因为他们早年并肩作战的友谊还残留一丝温暖的爱意在他心中。 _可怜的皮埃罗，可怜的傻瓜，却得与一个聪明人相知相爱：Camille，科德利埃舞台上的哈乐昆。_ *

“我来迟了。”Maxime重复了一边。语气强硬，坚不可摧，尽管他的脑海中正翻滚着无尽柔软的思绪。

丹东眨了眨眼，早已被他埋葬许久的那部分自我好像正在他的体内里苏醒，好像一只从冬眠中醒来的熊。他晃了晃他长得也跟熊一样毛茸茸的脑袋，垂眼看向Maxime，脸上带着近乎恐惧的表情。Maxime趁他还未开口，抬手阻住了他的话头，而后挣开他的怀抱，绕过他往前走去。分寸拿捏得恰到好处。

“跟我走走吧，”Maxime略微侧头，越过自己的肩膀送了他一瞥，“我知道你有话和我说，在这样的时刻发动一场攻击。”

丹东只迈开一步便追上了他。他们的胳膊磕磕碰碰地蹭在一起，Maxime费了好大的劲才强行压下了躲开的冲动。

“你也太小看我了，Maxime，竟把我要说的话当成一场攻击。”

“我说错了吗？你像监视敌军一样监视着我，就好像皮特盯着海峡的动静。*真是多谢我们这个晴好的天气，你可以清晰地观测到我穿过花园，然后扬帆前来出击。”

“我认为以我的重量级，不太容易闪击你这么一条小船。”丹东拍了拍他圆滚滚的肚子，“你要是真想，轻而易举就能调头离开。Maxime，我们也算得上革命的老将，但至少在交谈的时候，能不能别真把自己当个老兵油子。”

“我的手中仍有刀剑。”

“难道我就没有？”

“它早已迟钝。打人没准比砍人更合适。”

“那你更没什么可怕的了。不过跟我说会话而已。”

Maxime步履匆匆，于是他们很快就到达了目的地。他停下脚步转向丹东，伸手警告对方别靠得太近。但丹东压根没搭理这一套。他把Maxime的胳膊拍到一边，上前一步就刺穿了这个脆弱的界限。他抱着胳膊站在Maxime面前，居高临下，怒目相向，毫不掩饰地嘲讽着Maxime的胆大妄为：你算什么东西，小矮子——他的表情这样说道——敢对丹东何去何从指手画脚。Maxime克制着自己中烧的怒火，克制得全身都在发抖，却仍能意识到这一切的源头都不过是他们政治愿景的分歧而已。丹东和他的党羽有无数种方式将他们自己凌驾于人民和其他议员之上，也有无数种方式拒绝接受为他人而设的准则和限制。他们谴责着埃贝尔主义的极端暴力，却又私下沉溺于一种更微妙和隐秘的暴力模式。这便是Maxime在驾驶革命的巨轮时试图绕开的双重危险：一边是暴露在外的埃贝尔，他高大狰狞，如同航路上的一道断崖。另一边是潜伏在水下的丹东，他人缘好，祸害也更广，如同海底绵延不绝的礁石，参差不齐，凶险万状。

“我并非在害怕，Georges，”Maxime最终开了口，他曾考虑是否应该用冷冰冰的姓氏来称呼对方，但考虑再三，他还是决定谨慎地对待这个冲突，“你和大多数人一样，都误解了我的诉求。”

“那就说清楚点，如果你想让别人理解你到底在想什么。”丹东咆哮起来，“你这个杀千刀的，Maxime，都这时候了你还不肯好好把话说明白吗？这个不管什么鸡毛蒜皮的破事都能成为指控理由的年代，大便没找对时间地点没准都是罪名。”

“我早就说过，如果国民公会不信任它的下属委员会，那它们就该被解散。我也早就要求过，如果国民公会对此没有信念，那就该直接摧毁这些工具。但我的建议被拒绝了。”

“Maxime，你讲点道理。你是根本不想再听我和你交心了是吗？像两个男人那样、像老朋友那样、像革命的战友那样？为什么要上纲上线把所有一切都提到政治和哲学的高度？”

Maxime从这句质问里听到了Camille的回音——他还记得Camille最后一次来找他时说的字字句句。他跨上一步，压尽了他们之间残存的所有距离，伸出一只手贴上了丹东的心脏。想象着它或许会在他的触碰下瑟缩颤抖。

“问题出在这里，Georges：革命于你只是身外之物，精巧的玩具，又或一场戏，你不过偶尔把玩一下、客串一场。”

他拍了拍丹东的胸口，而后退开些许，重新拉开了距离。

“我大概知道你来找我是想说什么，只是不知你具体会怎样说。我们之间变成这样也不是一两天的事。说到底，虽然你在我面前一如既往地友善，但我们可以随意拜访对方的日子早已不再。我看着你堕入各种各样的恶习，看着你一天比一天麻木，自从Gabrielle离世……”

“你再敢说一遍她的名字，就小心我揍你。”

“你可以揍我，但那是因为只有我才会对你说出真相，Georges，你身边没有人会做这样的事。他们不说，是因为你的慷慨是他们利益的源头。而Camille不说，是因为他被爱蒙蔽了双眼。我们在巴黎这么多年，他一直都那般爱你。”Maxime叹了口气。就算只是念出Camille的名字，都让他觉得筋疲力竭，“所以，来揍我啊，把我当成你用完就丢的一个女人。”

“你这歇斯底里的样子让我想起了……”

“为了Camille你可以打我，因为你知道你才是错的那个。是你和你愚蠢的党羽把他带到了地狱的大门口，上面写着‘入此门者了断希望’。我也知道你给我带了什么：一些危机，你造成的，他造成的，或者你们联手造成的。Georges，这才是你来见我的原因：并非作为我的朋友，而是来跟我借债的。你请求预支我的保护，请求利用我的声誉为你们遮风挡雨。但你只会还给我暴力铸就的假币，还胆敢称之为友情。”

Maxime一半的灵魂等待着丹东的巴掌呼啸而下，卷着不屑一顾的掌风教他做人。他清楚地知道丹东一向如何看待他，也清楚地知道丹东向来轻视书本上的说教，向来以自己的高大健壮为豪。但这一掌终究没有打过来。相反，丹东脸上所有凝结着怒容却融化如同塞纳河上的冰：他僵硬的表情分崩离析，受伤的嘴角抽搐不止，小眼睛里泛起了湿润的泪光。

“我们到底已经在这个深渊里堕了多深了，”他开口道，“我们的革命又已经变成什么样了，你我同样爱国，却只能用这样的方式来对话，带着这些该死的怒火。是的，没错，我累了，不再想再没完没了地斗，我不怕把这个事实说出来。这里……”

丹东停下了他的控诉。他摘下自己的手套，用自己一双巨大的前爪将Maxime的手握在其中，他的掌心很烫，带着点汗湿的触感。

“你这双手冷得像死人一样。但是亲爱的，你看，我这里还有为你而留的温暖。”

“我并不缺这个。”Maxime的声音柔和了少许，“但我也不会允许你和Camille用这些温暖去烧毁我们的共和国。”

“我本不该向你要求任何事，要不是为了……”

“为了什么？”Maxime的声音干涩，抖抖索索地挤出他的喉咙。

虽然根本不必问。丹东来找他：光这个事实就已暴露了他的动机。没准他其实是个先知，从丹东掌心的纹路解读出了这一切，而丹东皱起的脸、越发收紧的双手、和眼中隐约闪现的痛苦无不昭示着这个呼之欲出的答案。Maxime是正确的——丹东放开他，从口袋中掏出了一卷报纸。他马上就意识到了这是什么，就连纸上印的花纹他都那般熟悉。

 _Camille，_ 他想， _到底什么才能教会你沉默和内省的价值？为什么你一定要把这个世界当成你最亲密的密友，把每一个想法都倾诉给它？为什么你一定要将危险当成你的情人，就仿佛只有一双充满威胁的双臂才能抱紧你、让你不要冲动？_

丹东几乎是小心翼翼地捏着Camille的报刊，仿佛它是一件什么祭品。它在他们之间停滞了一会，因为Maxime真的不愿伸手去碰它。

“拿着，你他妈的给我拿着！”丹东吼了两句，但声音马上柔和了下来，“你读完会觉得好一些，Maxime。 Camille说了，爱国的人肯定也都会爱你。你知道Camille向来都是最出色的那类人。他把埃贝尔比作一根刺。”

Maxime笑了，笑出了声，笑声的结尾却拖出了隐约的哭腔，肝肠寸断，悲痛欲绝。丹东也笑了，神经质得跟他半斤八两。他们笑得前仰后合，站都有点站不稳。风刀好像割破了Maxime的脸颊，所以他的脸是热的，眼泪却是冷的，顺着他的面颊上滚落出两道冰冷的痕迹。他几乎要被不断爆发的笑意呛死，只能拼命攫住肺间残存的空气，好像一个溺在水中的将死之人。这本该是预示着欢欣的行为，本不该像他们现在这样，一脸的癫狂入骨，简直好像感染了曾肆虐斯特拉斯堡的疯舞症。*强烈的失重感袭向Maxime，他摇摇晃晃，心底空落，抓住对方敞开的外套前襟倚了上去。丹东结实的胸口起伏不断。他们这样相互扶持着站了一会，直到这股疯狂的潮涌放缓后退，只留他们支离破碎地站在一片狼藉的海滩上相顾无言。Maxime仍旧无法从自己心底抹去曾经的友情，就算他深深渴望着能够忘记。他也仍旧希冀他们能够一起步入全新的未来，就算他深知指望丹东改邪归正，基本就是痴人说梦。

“我真的很想你。老朋友。”丹东开口道，声音真诚得闻者落泪见者伤心。

 _但这不是真的_ ——Maxime对自己说道。 _所有一切都不过苦涩的谎言。_ 我只是太累，没有力气双线作战。

“我也很想你。”他回道。

这并非百分之百的实话，也似乎比现实温柔那么一点：他的丹东早已死在1793年无尽的夏日里。现在的丹东在他眼中和一块墓碑没什么两样，墓碑下长眠着他曾经的挚友。而他看着这块墓碑，没有思念，甚至没有悲痛，只有冷冰冰的现实让他的胃里开始翻江倒海。

“把Camille卷进来是我犯蠢。”丹东说，“我承认，是我曾鼓励他拿起笔，没多想这会造成什么结果。”

 _你怎能如此健忘，_ Maxime想， _战神广场惨案难道就不曾教会你任何事？你的匆忙和草率究竟还要判多少人的死刑？_

“Camille向来诚实，诚实到危险。”Maxime说，“人们或许可以说：有着这样孩子般真诚的人，他不会费心去考虑他的言辞是否是真相，是否会有害。”

“Maxime，他正在挑起战争，而且已经谁的话都听不进去了。”

“这话我之前说过很多次。”

“他今晚会去雅各宾俱乐部。他说的话……他这个天杀的，他的话语向来光彩夺目聪明睿智，但他的情绪已经失控了，Maxime，你知道当他觉得自己受到侮辱时他会变成什么样。”丹东停了一下，压低了声音，“他这是在自寻死路，Maxime。他一路唱着歌往断头台狂奔而去，早就被他自己的那点机灵冲昏了头脑，而我……”

Maxime眨了眨眼。

“……我不会允许这件事发生。”

丹东未尽的话语突然全部涌了出来，就好像突然割断了自己的喉管，让它们暴露于世。

“但是我……我承认，我已经不再是丹东了。我现在指望不上任何人，任何代表，任何会社。我已经只剩下你了，Maxime。”

Maxime的眼睛不受控制地开始抽搐。这个毛病已经跟了他有一段时间，没准已经好几年了。每当他面临重大选择、却无暇事先准备时，这个毛病就会来骚扰他。现在看来也是这样一个时刻，他很清楚自己的答案，但要说出来……

“革命并非某个人，”他在丹东暴起反驳之前抬手警告他闭嘴。“它既存于世，便高于所有人。而你，丹东，却要仗着我的感情肆意妄为，让我配合你当个木偶演一出戏。我不会这样做。”

“上帝怎么没放雷劈死你，Maxime！”

“我不会这样做。”他重申了一遍，全身都在绞着疼，好像被清晨锋利的冷风击穿了几个窟窿。“但我会读一下Camille到底写了什么，我也会出席今晚的俱乐部会议。有件事你仍可以指望我：我会认真倾听他的演讲，然后对国家和人民说出最有利于他们的话。”

他留下了这个承诺，而后转身离开，把丹东一人扔在花园的一片冰天雪地中。

 

 

*****

 

那么，塔米里斯*，歌唱吧，为了残破不堪的人类，为了他们的悲伤和愤怒，为了这场雅各宾的 _提坦之战_ *，为了出色可敬的爱国者们反目成仇、同室操戈。在这样一个世界里打开歌喉吧，这世上有如同希腊诸多城邦一般相争相持、席卷万物的党派纷争，有使烛光颤抖的愤怒，有穷凶极恶的讲演，有共和国的巨人们之间的剑拔弩张，有恶毒的言辞、苦涩的欺瞒。还有腐败——这在灵魂之间相互传染的恶疾，腐蚀着高大的英雄们脆弱的心脏。看不见的刀刃倒悬在每个人头上，其名为死亡。这场没有硝烟的战斗是一切的起点：一方是埃贝尔，掌控辞句的军阀；一方是卡米尔·德穆兰，舞文弄墨的神灵。唱响这整出悲剧吧，可怜的塔米里斯，然后为它哭泣和哀悼。

 

“我可以证明！我可以证明！”

Camille一脸意气风发，踮着脚尖嚷嚷道。他没有站在讲桌后面，而是站在讲话席上，手中抓着一叠稿纸。他把它们举在面前疯狂地挥舞着，就好像自己手里握着的不是稿纸，而是一面旗帜。

“我可以证明，就是这个人。这个胆敢从马拉神圣的坟墓中继承了我们‘人民之友’的埃贝尔。现在我来向你们证明，他早就背叛了革命政府，从它那里坑蒙拐骗了四万三千里弗。四万三千里弗！他还自称工人的代表，难道这么多钱不能用于改善他们的生活？难道它对我们危机重重的前线军队毫无用处？难道反而是这个躺在十二万里弗中间打滚的人更需要这笔钱？”

这还算比较合理的论点，Maxime从自己的椅子上坐直了身体。只是似乎没人相信Camille的话，除了他自己的同党外。看法布尔和菲利普的表情，简直好像他们已经胜券在握。这两人最近都身陷指控，没准正指望着能靠这场混战转移大家的视线。其他雅各宾成员的脸上都扫不出类似的表情。科洛端庄地倚在讲桌上，嘴角毫不掩饰地勾出一抹蔑视的冷笑。埃贝尔脸上虽有着愤怒的恐惧，看起来好像克罗诺斯正在被迫吐出他曾想要吞噬毁灭的一个个儿女，但也仅此而已。或许他们都和Maxime一样，已经看到了这个论点中一个致命的错误。

 _啊，Camille，_ Maxime想： _你早已忘却法律教给你的第一课。_ 妄图用误导的小动作来赢得争论不过是俗世魔术师才玩的拙劣把戏。围魏救赵确是能在法庭辩论上占据一席之地的手段，如若运用得当，还可以不动声色地把听众带进陷阱。只是现在，回避对自身的直接谴责却只会被看成示弱。这个想法从Maxime的脑子里涌出来，渗进他的骨头缝把他钉死在了座位上。他对上了Antoine的目光，从对方的眼中看到了相同的念头。他又大着胆子看了一眼丹东。丹东直接坐在Camille的空席之后。他死死地盯着那片空白，就好像那里拥有他需要知道的全部未来。

 

埃贝尔从座位上跳了起来。

 

“那你呢？Camille？你这个永远懒得令人发指的人，我都没怎么见你屈尊来暖一暖你在国民公会里的席位。除了在你主人赏你的抹布上呕吐一堆废话外你还会干什么？革命从你这得到过任何好处吗？你自称是革命的老祖父，给自己定位还挺准：老而不死，游手好闲，过去的几年对革命没有过任何贡献。”

一个成功的反击。整个房间漫起一片低语声。埃贝尔的几个支持者送上一阵掌声，更糟的是连尚未结党的会员也对他的反击给出了肯定的笑声。俱乐部里向来嘈杂，甚至是吵闹。但现在，除了还勉强维持着基本的会议形态，其他规矩通通被大家抛诸脑后。他们早已走得太远，而这场战斗无可避免。

 

“埃贝尔，你又贡献给了革命什么？除了血腥之外？”

丹东独有的声音响彻房间，填补了Camille留下的这片异样沉默。

埃贝尔一时语塞，嘟嘟囔囔。可能突然被什么东西噎住了：被他自己的言辞，或者这个指控中那些为他而流的鲜血，又或他曾亲手摧毁的残破教堂上落下的碎石。

 

“看看！看看！”Camille骤然恢复了活力，激情澎湃地抬手指着埃贝尔。“看看这个被撕下面具的无耻小人。他还自称为国为民，实际却只会中饱私囊！”

“Camille！我要求你对自己的论点做出论据支持！”科洛这次从讲台上发了话。他向前倾着身，几乎倾出了讲台的边缘，好像马上就要翻下来找个人揍一顿，“你还说面具，却不知道你自己的面具已经掉了！”

丹东缓缓地站起了身，站在Camille的身后，没有说话，却高大而坚定，摄人心魄，令人胆寒。Maxime仍能记得他曾受过的教导：用拳头解决问题终归有失体面，不合身份。那是蛮族和野兽才会采取的手段。在座几乎所有人也都受过类似的教导，毕竟他们的社会阶级和教育背景相差无几。但正是这些人，却在他眼前上演了这么一出大戏。在Maxime眼中，整个局面可能马上就会从政治争辩沦为一场打架斗殴。

Augustin向来坐在Maxime的左边很近的位置。现在他从他惯常的坐席上坐直了身体，带着一脸关切。温柔又和善的Bonbon，总是怀抱一颗赤子之心关注着周身的一切。他和所有这些人都相熟——这是当然的，别人看上去已经貌同兄弟时，他就好像混在人群中的一个小孩子，他是他们大家共同的幼弟。Maxime还记得，那会的Augustin还有点小虚荣，招人喜爱，也回应得热烈。有次Camille随便揉了揉他的头发他就开始脸红，惹得Camille玩心大起，开始没大没小地变着法逗他。 _Augustin没准会站在Camille那边_ ——Maxime想。他虽不属于丹东一党，却与他们颇有共情之处。

 

他转头看了看坐在另一边的Antoine，年轻人的表情是干脆利落的一片鄙夷。

 

“我今天真该穿得正式点，”Antoine在烛光摇曳中冲他喊道，嘴角若有若无地藏了一缕笑意，“只是未曾料到我们今晚误打误撞进了个歌剧包间。”

 

他这话本该逗笑Maxime——也许这也正是他的本意。这整个场面都宛若发生在另一个世界，气氛狂野，情节繁复。如同吕利谱出的一曲宫廷乐剧，又如高乃依笔下铿铿锵锵的剧本。但他却着实不敢笑。今晚的刀光剑影太过真实，利刃随时可能出鞘见血。如果那样又该怎么办，怎么办……

还没等Maxime重新整理出自己散乱的想法，Augustin便从他身边站了起来。Maxime花了好一会才弄明白他的兄弟想干什么。在那一瞬间，整片大地突然震颤着在他脚下四分五裂，向下坠落，露出尽头万劫不复的塔耳塔罗斯。宙斯曾把不共戴天的提坦巨神囚禁于此。它现在又对Maxime张开了可怖的入口。出于一个兄长本能的保护欲，Maxime向Augustin伸过了手，他想抓住他的外套，想把他拖回来，想把他带离未知的危险——他最终还是没有这样做，另外一边的Antoine猛然摇了摇头，制止了他的举动。

 

“我希望可以发言。”Augustin的声音盖过了所有的喧嚣，“我有话想要对所有人讲。”

“您可以发言，罗伯斯庇尔公民。”Maxime说。他目送着Augustin穿过房间，心中涨满了爱意和恐惧。

科洛退出讲台让了位，一脸困惑，却不乏耐心——在Bonbon的面前，大部分人都会变得颇有耐心。Bonbon于是站上了讲台。他肢体圆润，眉梢眼角尽是温柔和关切，身上还残留着旧时的影子，好像Maxime记忆中的那个小孩子。

 

“我需要你们的原谅，”Augustin开始了他的演说。他与人交往向来开放包容，不像同事，甚至不像兄弟，倒像一个真正的朋友。即便现在站上了讲台，他的话语依旧如此，“这五个月我都不在，不太清楚究竟是什么把我们推到了如今这个该被谴责的境地。我还需要说明的是，我并不像我的兄长一样擅长演说，所以我要说的话都会非常的简单……”

Camille仍旧占据着发言席，很明显放松了下来。他对上Maxime的目光，冲他咧了咧嘴，露出小狐狸一般狡黠的笑容。

“……不过我还记得我最开始在这里度过的那些夜晚。这个热烈而伟大的会所，所有人忠诚勤奋，情同手足。我仰望着你们，就好像幼童仰望父母，带着憧憬和敬仰，满心感激你们教授与我的一切。幸而我也并非那么年幼，所以我仍还记得马拉那些鲜活强劲的演说，记得德穆兰清脆连贯的睿智话语，记得圣茹斯特字句之间迸发出的灼热光芒。我就好像被母亲抱在怀中吮吸乳汁的婴儿。我吸取了这一切，才得以成长，得以强大，得以明了谦逊的美德……”

Augustin的脸皱了皱，他的声音注入了情绪，开始变得干哑而厚重。

“……所以，请想象一下我的灵魂会产生怎样的震颤，当我站在这里向你们正式提出要求时，感觉就好像我还是孩子，却试图制止我互相家暴的父母。但我理应承担起责任，恳请你们找回自我。我的兄弟们，请认真想一想：你们的新娘就是革命本身，你们却在这里毫无节制地虐待她，你们被误导，被煽动，兄弟阋墙，骨肉相残。可实际上你们该与她携手共寻的是什么？很简单，很单纯：是齐心协力。是在艰难的困境中仍旧保持统一和一致。”

Maxime的呼吸凝滞在胸口，灼烧着他整个胸腔。这整篇演讲相当有Augustin的风格，它的内部驱动是他心头燃起的灵魂之火，而非他头脑中冷冰冰的理智。对俱乐部中的这些利维坦来说，摧毁这样一个柔软可爱的事物简直就是举手之劳。他们甚至不必蓄谋和策划，随手一个暴力冲突就能让它灰飞烟灭。但Maxime至少已经从他们脸上看到了一点转变：公开争斗带来的兴奋逐渐褪去，取而代之的是不安和惭愧。颇有些人垂下了头，望向自己的脚尖；也颇有些人被他充满善意的批判所触动，默默地点头，或者小声地喝彩。Augustin并未展现出什么笑模样，但Maxime仍能洞悉他因这些意外认同而逐渐生出的自我膨胀。 _稳住，_ Maxime想， _小心名为“骄傲”的陷阱。_

 

“Camille身受指控，说他的某些原则违背了俱乐部的惯有法则……”

Antoine在他身边发出了颇为反常的动静：他震惊地抽了口气，在鸦雀无声的房间里分外明显。而Camille看向Maxime，无声地张了张嘴。他或许已身陷危险，却仍旧心存善意，不愿再把同样一滩脏水泼别人一身。

“我却想问一问，究竟是谁，将这些本该发生在个人层面的惨烈争吵带上了国家的舞台？又究竟是谁，这般专注于私人恩怨、甚至多于重视共和国的需要？究竟是谁宁愿看到我们在这自相残杀，把矛头指向真正的公民和爱国者，而非外籍人士和阴谋家？又究竟是谁会在这场天使战争中活得最大利益？若说Camille的某些原则并不属于雅各宾，那我们是否要转而信任那些令我们陷入没完没了琐碎纷争的人？去相信他们的原则才属于自由与平等？他们真的希望我们 _‘生而自由’_ 吗？抑或是， _’死’_ ？”

议会厅四下里开始冒出议员们叽里咕噜的喃喃细语，夹杂着木质坐席因为人们挪动身体而发出的一阵吱吱呀呀。Augustin站在讲台上，看上去仍旧对自己的演说词充满自信。他似乎将这阵嘈杂理解为了全然的共情。Maxime却知道绝非如此，这是原本的潮水正在逆流的声音。片刻之后，一个声音响起，盖过了所有低语。

“我的天呢！”埃贝尔尖声叫道，声音颤颤巍巍，他双手紧紧抓着自己的胸口，好像上面刚被人戳了个窟窿，“他们这是要来杀人吗？”

 

俱乐部瞬间被引爆。聒噪的漩涡席卷了一切：跺脚的，拍手的，有人对着埃贝尔矫揉造作的表演一通嚎叫，也有人吼着Augustin的讲话根本是在施行暴政。在风暴的正中央，丹东无言地站起身，他面色灰暗，表情凝重，抓着Camille强行拖回属于他们的安全角落。Camille却一脸怒不可遏，挣扎着想要继续战斗。他疯狂扭动着身体试图挣脱丹东有力的双手，边扭边骂，骂不过就求，求不动就撒娇，全没用就继续骂。Maxime强迫自己站了起来，他的身体穿过空气中充斥的嘈杂之声，于是它们附着下来，挟着一整个世界的千钧之重沉淀到他的双肩上。所有的目光都汇聚到他一个人的身上、到他举起示意的那只手上。Antoine坐在他身边，只用了一个眼神，他周身的群众便吓得噤了声，Maxime遥遥望见丹东也在另一边做出了类似的事。马上大家便纷纷开始相互提醒安静，若非是出于对Maxime俱乐部主席身份的敬重，便是纯粹好奇他究竟会说些什么。

而他必须出口的话语沉甸甸地挂在舌根后面。他觉得自己应该直接被这些话呛死。那样没准会好一些，或者说容易一些。 _共和国和革命，_ 他在心中提醒自己， _它们高于个人，高于鲜血，高于褪色的友谊搅出的一汪浑水。_

“罗伯斯庇尔公民，”Maxime开了口，声音如此坚定果决，他自己几乎都不敢认，“从讲台上下来。您后来的言论傲慢无礼。若非我支持会议记录的透明化，我本该将它们从今晚的讨论中删去。下来。”

_Bonbon，听话……_

Augustin顺从地走下讲台，脸上写着被背叛的委屈和困惑。Maxime于心不忍，只得转开视线，看向Maurice温柔而忧虑万千的面孔。只有这样，他才得以平复心情，才能够用目光扫过余下的所有人。众人眼中可以看到一个坚定不移的不可腐蚀者。只是他们无法看到：剥去这层外表，他亦不过一个普通人，被万箭穿心，痛不欲生。

 

“科洛的要求合情合理：菲利普必须对自己的所作所为有所解释。科洛提出的问题也公允得当，这个问题早该被讨论和解决：Camille的行为、言辞、以及他在报刊上宣传的信念，它们是否已经有违俱乐部的价值观。”

一声震惊的叫喊响彻会室：Camille发出来的。 Maxime强迫自己转过头直视着他，直视着他写满惊诧，双颊通红的脸庞。Camille显然惊吓过了度，瞠目结舌，没能给出任何反应。

“一个有德之人不应恐惧这种质疑，因为他的所作所为理应无可指摘。Camille对我们提出的问题固然严肃，不可忽略，但作为雅各宾俱乐部的主席，我必须在此声明：菲利普和德穆兰身受的指控尚未得到正当应对。我想今晚也不会有任何结果。我们将在七号的会议上再议此事。届时我相信，Camille当会就他发表过的言论做出合理的解释，并回应科洛对他的全部指控。”

科洛颔首赞同，而后低下了头，阴险的脸上挂起一抹微笑。Maxime跟着转向了埃贝尔。

“接下来或许，”Maxime说，“我们该听听您的解释。”

 

 

*****

 

这场没完没了的论战和指控似乎持续了许久，Maxime终于踏出俱乐部时甚至被吓了一跳。他本以为至少会看到黎明的微光析出灰色的晨雾，不想门外却仍还是寒夜凛冽，阴云密布，看不见一丝闪耀的星光。他和Maurice与Antoine一起徒步回家，走在漆黑一片的天空下，就好像漫无目的地徘徊在最近的战争炸起的一片硝烟中，各自闪烁其词，回避着深层交流，舔舐着独属于自己的伤口。夜间会议的结束不过短暂的休战。再过那么两天，Camille就会重新站到他们面前，然后今夜刻下的伤痕就会再度被剖开，再度流淌一地鲜血。

 _他可能会觉得自己是殉道者耶稣，_ Maxime想， _而我是他的庞提乌斯·彼拉多。或者更糟糕一点：他的犹大。_ 这个念头混杂着各种亦真亦幻的画面不断骚扰着他，Camille被驱逐出俱乐部的样子，Camille站在演讲台上的样子，科洛嘴角挑出的狞笑，甚至是死神清晰的面容——直到现在、直到他回到了自己的房间，种种一切都还霸占着他的脑海，死活不肯离去。

 

“你病了。你给自己筑起一道心壁，反锁自己不肯出来，”Antoine说，“你身在这里，心却还在雅各宾：你在恐惧，在生气，在质疑自己而非他人。甚至在此刻，你仍在构思那些你根本不曾发表的演讲，修补那些你早已说出口的话。”

“抛弃我们多年的友谊并非易事。我还要背叛我的教子，要无视Lucile的温柔，要忽略她那颗早已为他伤痕累累的心。”他在Antoine的注视下踱过一块块地板，“然而我知道，我知道科洛是对的。我知道所有一切无可避免。我知道我在其中要扮演什么角色，要把什么交给共和国——如若我需要为它负责，我会交出Camille的生命，我甚至交出你的生命，虽然我想我会紧随其后。”

“也交出你自己的命？”

Maxime抬眼眼望进他深邃的双眸，跟着迅速移开了目光，以免自己溺死在其中。

“我自己的命一文不值。”他轻声低语，“你的魂魄由纯金所铸。我的命却不过尘埃。”

“我们都不过尘埃，Maxime。纯金碎成齑粉，也与秽土无异。”

“我只是一个普通人，Antoine。我一辈子都病痛缠身，虚弱无力。我一直都好奇，我为什么没死在我母亲的前面。”

“我们也都只是普通人，只有丹东这样热爱煽动民众的人会拼命给自己搞点神设。这就是为什么独裁政府永远无法正常运转，民主又总被无足轻重的差异左右结果，或者直接陷进民粹的泥淖。”Antoine停顿了一下，“你总这般妄自菲薄，不如想一想：人们赞誉你不可腐化，并非因为你遵从了什么戒律、播种了什么美德，而是因为你懂爱，懂它所有的形式；当它开始予取予求时，却也懂得加以拒绝。”

Maxime笑了：“你真好。尤其我刚刚才说过，我会要了你的命。”

“如果我误入歧途，背信弃义，我情愿你亲手放开断头台的刀刃拿走我的命。更何况你刚刚也说过，你会随我同死。”

“我宁愿葬身地狱，也不愿想我会这样误判谁的本质。如若连你都被证明谬误，我便必须接受：这世上根本没有真理。”

“不会发生这种事，”Antoine的微笑透着不可思议的温柔和确信，让Maxime想起曾在学校遇见过的那么一两个导师，“再过几个小时我必须回委员会，我会把这段时间留给你，前提是你的心必须在这里。”

Maxime从他没完没了的踱步中停了停，直勾勾地看向Antoine。 _你我只曾有一晚，_ 他想， _只一晚，竟然就能产生这般恐怖的自信。_

“我只会遵从自己，不知道如何才能成为别人。”他挑高了自己的音量，“一向都是如此。我也曾尝试过，但终究无法同你一样，那般像一个罗马人，或者斯巴达人。”

“那我理应为你引路，就像俄耳甫斯带着欧律狄刻离开冥土。”

“这段险程并未得善终。”

“俄耳甫斯只有爱情，却没有信念。Maxime，你却何曾见我有所疑虑？我更何需回头寻你？”Antoine说着跨上了一步，“几乎从一开始，我们就是并肩而行。”

他的吻跟着覆了下来，深吻，深得让人难以置信，深得几乎和Maxime魂魄相融。好像它就是Maxime一直赖以存活的气息，绵延不休，丝丝缕缕地浸润着他的心肺。

“我只怕我会跟不上你。”他们分开后，Maxime低声说道。

“我会允许吗？”

“或许会——如果我卑微渺小，满足不了你崇高的愿望。你曾将我写得那般光芒万丈，那却是我从未企及的高度。你的信我留了下来，无数次它都提醒我前行的方向。即便如此……现在你也该看到，我在这个使命中是何等的一败涂地，或许所以你就会……”

Maxime知道、清楚地知道，只有极少数人能有幸看到Antoine卸下所有防备的模样、能在这张素来安静自抑的面孔上瞥到情感流动的痕迹，他正是其中之一。而Antoine现下呈给他的表情，轻而易举便刺穿了他的五脏六腑，伤得他体无完肤。

“原谅我，”他马上道歉，攥住了Antoine的手，“Charlotte肯定可以告诉你，我一直以来都是多么的愚蠢。”

“按照斯多葛的理论，世间本无错，错的只是我们思考世界的方法。 _杂质源自灵魂，而非外界。*_ 你正和并不存在于世的圣茹斯特吵架，他现在不存在，将来也不会存在。”无论Antoine究竟从Maxime的话语中感受到了什么喜怒哀乐，他的声音却沉稳平静一如既往，“圣茹斯特是你的盟友，冷心冷面，目空一切，用冷冰冰的礼貌伪装着自己。他是你在委员会里的同事。至少在这里，让我做回Antoine，做回你的朋友。不要对我宣战。”

“我怎么可能对你宣战？”Maxime失笑道，“我只是个可怜的士兵，整日都在愤怒，早被它折磨得筋疲力尽，好像我今天所有的粮晌就是这些怒火。我会很愿意走一走神，把这场胜利拱手相让。”

“噢，但我并不想让你走神，”Antoine轻声言道，他的双手收拢在Maxime的后颈，拇指绕到前面，轻扫过他的下颌，“这是一堂课。”

Maxime在他的触碰下逐渐活了过来，他感到自己的脉搏在情人温热的掌心下疯狂跳动，越跳越快。

“什么课？”

“活在当下。”Antoine的指尖略过Maxime的双唇，蜻蜓点水一般轻浅迅速，Maxime却毫无办法抗拒这简单的爱抚下无尽的甜蜜，他顺从地沿着他抚过的方向挑起嘴角，绽放出一朵微笑。

“没有金碧辉煌的过去，和烟雾弥漫的未来。只有这个房间。你，和我。”

 

他们于是开始了浓情蜜意的纠缠，慵懒而缱绻，炽烈的情动细密地延展在这整个空间中的每一时一刻。他们互相牵引着倒在床上，剥去对方的衣物，用抚摸和亲吻印上对方赤裸的肌肤，沿着身体的线条描绘出绵亘的地图，点燃起掠夺的欲火。然而直到这时候，Maxime的脑子还徘徊在政治谴责里难以抽离。俱乐部。埃贝尔，还有科洛——他们看到他现在这个样子会怎么想？他，罗马人，不可腐化者，现在躺在Antoine的身下，不着寸缕，性器硬挺，欲火焚身，嘴唇带着炽热的依恋流连在情人的肩膀上不肯离去。 _他沉溺于这种奢靡的快感，可能马上就会让他最爱的恋人变成另外一个拉法叶特。_ 有违自然的行为被认定是贵族的象征，向来不配在革命中有任何立足之地。往昔的王后也曾有深爱的 _同性_ 恋人，埃贝尔岂非也关注这点更甚于她曾对法兰西人民犯下的罪行？

“停。”

是Antoine的声音，清朗而坚定，如同一把快刀斩向他乱麻一般的无关思绪。年轻人用一边手肘撑起自己的身体，看着身下的Maxime。

“这里。”他的话语带着命令的味道，一只手顺着Maxime的身体滑下来，在他躯干的正中寻寻觅觅，不住地摸索着。

“你必须在这里。”

 

Maxime便再无余裕分心四顾。因为Antoine的亲吻烙在了他的前胸，舔吻过他略微凸起的一根根肋骨，一路吻下去直到腹部。Antoine漂亮的卷发如同柔软羽毛，里面跳动着星星点点的烛光，细密地扫过Maxime赤裸的肌肤。不过片刻之后，他的舌尖便舔舐过Maxime肚脐的边缘，迂回曲折地贴近了那个最渴望被爱抚的地方，却又在最后一瞬收了动作，抬头看向早被烧得意乱情迷的Maxime，征询着他的意愿。Maxime点了点头。

他的唇舌缠绵悱恻地纠缠下来，温柔似水地逗弄着Maxime分身的顶端。Maxime跟着他的动作低吟出声，抓住对方的前臂，索取着更多的抚慰。许是被他的反应注入了底气，Antoine更进一步，轻缓地把他的包皮向后拉了些许，分启双唇含了上来。他口中的温热霎时牵起了Maxime所有的神经，如同一根根丝弦控制起整个牵线木偶。Maxime猛然向上抬起腰，寻求着情人舌根的触感，渴求着对方出于试探加上来的一次次吮吸。而他自己口中溢出的声音则好似发自他未曾窥得的灵魂深处，断断续续，不可名状，却热烈而急切。再无俱乐部，再无断头台，再无看不见尽头的党争，只有他最为亲爱的挚友，他唇齿间无尽的甜美，他温热的掌心扶住他的髋部，借力与他上下摆动着腰肢。Antoine秀发浓密，触手柔软。Maxime爱抚着他绞进自己指间的发丝，却又不时在欲望的驱使下按住他的后脑，插进他温润的口腔深处。

 

过了一会，Antoine抬起头，一只手背拭去下颌沾上的些许唾液。Maxime却仍然欲求未满，几乎是绝望地呻吟出声。于是Antoine温柔地顺着他髋侧的曲线抚摸下来，如同在安抚一匹躁动的烈马。

“Maxime，”他说，“我想要点别的，如果你允许。”

 _什么我都给你，_ Maxime如是想。过了一会，残留的理智才勉强拉回了他的意识。

“说。”

“我想用手指插你。”

Maxime的呼吸凝滞了片刻，一半带着情欲，另一半却带着恐惧。他犹豫着，双肘撑起自己的身体，低头看向他腿间的Antoine，看向他深色眼眸中赤裸的渴求，看向他湿润充血的双唇，看向他沾染着体液显出一片情色的下颌。他实在很难揣摩出这句话的真正含义，当入眼所见是如此艳丽的一片风景。

“我……很难从肛交体会快感，如果你是为了让我准备好……”

“Maxime，我是说指交。如果你愿意，我可以只用一根，同时替你用嘴。”

“你越发大胆了。”

“所求永无止境，本就是我的天性。”

Maxime执起他的手，拉到自己的唇边，轻咬过年轻人每一个骨节的凸起处，在他温暖的指间散落下无数细碎的亲吻。

“它们需要润滑，我想……”

Maxime平静地念道，然后打开自己的口腔容入了Antoine的手指。

他驾轻就熟地舔舐着恋人的指尖，仔细品味着对方年轻的肌肤上微咸的味道，他想他该为此撰写出整篇的诗句，这是比他曾创作的所有篇章都更为无价的意象，远胜他的水果塔，西尔维，又或什么德蒙舍小姐。

“来吧，”他轻声说道，判断润滑度已经足够，放开了Antoine的手。

 

Antoine接受希腊之爱的概念不曾许久，便已迅速开始着手实践它的艺术。他在此时再一次展现出他无与伦比的天赋和 _多才_ ；如同调动音符的莫扎特，又如通晓万物的达芬奇。Maxime略微倾起自己的髋部，感受着Antoine的手指推入自己的身体，指尖的力道是几近残酷的坚定强硬，带着不容抗拒的味道，却又与Maxime相契得这般天衣无缝，就仿佛Maxime的身体生来别无它用，只待有朝一日能与他交合。Antoine侵入得很深，直到卡住了指掌的边界，直到再也无法推进分毫。

“噢……”

在Maxime的身体完全打开的一瞬，他再无法控制自己出口的声音。那是快感之上几近荒谬的喟叹。他的世界从此再无他物，只剩无边无际的满足和喜悦，他性器上的每一根神经都好似连接上了Antoine在他体内轻抚的一点，随便一动就能牵扯快感无数，如同引线传导出激烈的电流。Antoine的指尖跟着开始施力，刮蹭着他的肠壁，也从他喉间推挤出一声声叫喊和低吟。

“啊……”

他的大脑空白一片，只剩Antoine的名字缭绕在他的脑海心间，念响在他的唇边舌畔。他的身体全然被欲望所俘，能做的一切便只剩感知和探寻。他推拉着自己的髋部追逐着感官的刺激。抬起或许失去抵死缠绵的深度，却能磨蹭Antoine光滑的舌体，抵进他绞紧的喉咙，感受他用整个口腔包裹住自己最强烈的欲望。放下又或失去唇间舌下的温度，却能从Antoine的指尖汲取另一层愉悦迸射而出的火花，一直穿刺到他的灵魂深处，让人流连忘返、欲罢不能。他无法在二者中抉择，幸而也无需抉择。Antoine把双重极乐全给了他，他在前后夹击之下颤抖不已，全身脱力，最后的时刻来临时已经近乎失声。他伸过手在高潮的余韵中去抚摸Antoine的双颊——年轻人唇舌之间动作不断，未尝松口，直接咽下了他全部的爱与欲。

他倒在床上喘个不停，似乎就这个样子过了很久很久，久得好像长达数个小时，又很可能不过区区几秒。他直到这会才后知后觉地意识到：这个房间实在是很热，他身下的床铺几乎都被他的汗水濡湿。他们身体纠缠出爱情的气味，混合着荷尔蒙的气味充盈进四周的空气，美酒一般醇厚，Maxime几乎只靠嗅觉就能尝出它那令人神怡心醉的味道。他的心跳剧烈到让人惶恐，仿佛里面住着他孩童时期养大的那只小鸟。那是一段甘甜的回忆，却仍旧拍马难追现下的甜蜜——他低头看到Antoine伏在他细瘦的双腿之间，散乱的头发铺开在他的腹部，漂亮的嘴唇被激烈的性事蹂躏到嫣红肿胀，形状愈发饱满，触手温暖，湿润柔软。如同一枚熟透的蜜桃，开裂的果皮之下绽放出甜美的果肉。

“过来，”Maxime实在没力气放声讲话，只能用气音拼凑出一句低语。他的话音低哑，如同刚刚放纵自己尽情地叫过床。他的肢体仍因高潮刚过而微微颤抖，却还是伸出手，把Antoine拉上来，贴近自己的躯干，“来这里。”

他们交换了一个简短的吻。他的舌头搅进Antoine分启的双唇之间，随意索求着年轻人唇齿间萦绕的气息——那本是他自己残留下的味道。然后他简单粗暴地翻转过身，拖过自己疲惫到不听使唤的四肢，毫无美感可言地用半边躯干斜倚在床上，用双膝和左臂下的靠枕支撑住身体。他引着Antoine覆到自己身上，如同为自己拉过一件斗篷，跟着略微打开双腿，全靠感觉向后挺起腰，去找寻和磨蹭另一人的髋骨。他用肢体的语言催促着Antoine靠近再靠近，直到另一人的性器最终抵住了他臀间的沟壑。Antoine的手臂撑在他的身侧，每块肌肉都绷得死紧，仿佛正试图用自己一双素手掌控自身所有的意志。他的克制不露声色，亦未有所求，却偏能激出Maxime全部的爱情。他在汹涌澎湃的情潮中向后推过自己的臀部，发出了清晰明确的邀约。

“像这样……”他说着，这一次主动伸过手，拨开自己的臀瓣，用中间的缝隙固定住Antoine的分身。

“天，Maxime，我没有想到……”

Maxime未曾知晓Antoine到底没想到什么，无所谓，他也并不十分在意。他的生命此刻尚且鲜活盛开，不过只因Antoine正贴合着他的身体，正烙下一次次优雅有力的撞击；因为他们相触的肌肤之间被情欲燃出的灼热汗水；因为Antoine的唇齿一节一节亲吻刮蹭过他赤裸的脊背。Antoine的双手凶狠地掐着他的腰，而他别无它想，一心只想赠与对方世间所有的欢愉。他配合着情人施加上来的力量摇移着髋部，主动索取着更为激烈的冲撞，直到Antoine的呼吸逐渐开始散乱不堪，耸动腰肢的节奏愈发加快。他轻而易举调整过两人的姿势，将Maxime整个人按在了床上，双臂禁锢住他的身体，双手攥住床单，攥得指节都开始发白。他的嘴唇蹭着Maxime的耳廓，湿热的叹息一声声散落进来，身下的撞击粗暴又野蛮。一直到最后的高潮来临，一直到他抵住Maxime狭窄的后腰，释放出自己全部的欲望。

 

他们各自无言地躺了一会，肢体相缠，气息相交。Antoine的手搭上Maxime的背，指尖顺着他的脊柱的线条节节下错，一路滑落到被他折腾得泥泞不堪的下背部，再轻缓地回溯向上，重新爱抚下来。情事收尾的暧昧气息四下浮动，他们差不多爬起来清理了一下战场，然后重新滚回到Maxime狭窄的床上。Maxime伸过腿勾住Antoine的腿，头枕在他的胸前，似乎直到现在才重新恢复了思考的能力。纷乱的思绪滚动在他意识的边缘，如同疾风骤雨酝酿在晴空万里的天边。但Maxime没空把它们捡回来，他正忙着研究毫无用处的东西，比如Antoine白皙的手臂上几颗星星点点的雀斑连成线的形状。

“ _他拥我入怀，吻我至深，拭尽我的泪水，命我再勿哭泣……*_ ”他一边轻声念着，一边用指尖追逐着它们一路划到Antoine胸前，停留在他深色的乳晕边，在他光滑的肌肤上徙倚仿徉。

“有那么一次，我和Gateau说，我所求不过妻子儿女，再加一处简单的房舍。”Antoine说道，笑意从他们贴合的身体穿透过来，震颤着Maxime的灵魂，“我错了，我该坦白我的愿望，告诉他我渴望中的伴侣，会在床上对我念起西塞罗笔下的梦。”

Maxime的指尖尚还轻抚在Antoine胸前，闻言却不由身体一僵。他无法阻止自己顺着这段话语想到他从Antoine身边夺走的生活，想到Antoine原本所求分明是这般简单的快乐。

“妻子儿女，”他说，“Antoine，我真的愿意看到你……”

“闭嘴，Maxime。”Antoine干脆地一个翻身，把Maxime半边身体重新按回了身下，“否则我就给你再上一课，这次让你永生难忘。”

 

 

*****

 

如若时钟往回拨，如果他们还在阿拉斯，如果他们未尝身处这令世间变色的风起云涌，那么Maxime很可能会写出整篇的诗章来描绘Antoine深褐色的卷发，描绘散落其上的冬日晨光。他要用一千行诗文，用多纳泰罗的大卫、或者身上插满箭矢的圣塞巴斯蒂安去对比Antoine美好的身体线条，不管他能凑出来的韵脚是多么平庸、甚至笨拙。然而没有这些如果，所以他只是躺在床上，看着Antoine一件件穿起衣服。无所谓，他想，无需用纸张记录下诗节，左右他就算走进坟墓，脑海深处也仍会刻着此间此时的浓情蜜意和诗情画意。

不久后Antoine便离开了。走前与他交换了一个匆忙的吻，答应他几个小时之内会再次见面。窗外晨光熹微，四下泛起清晨独有的细微声响：他的房东一家从深夜中醒来，工匠们手中的工具叮铃铛啷地磕磕碰碰。在所有这些喧嚣之上，Maxime仍能轻而易举捕捉到Antoine离去的脚步声，格外清晰，又格外熟悉。

 

随着他抽身远去，原本按捺在Maxime思虑尽头的风暴开始幻化成形，成为擂响战鼓的千军万马。头阵正中长身而立的人，正是Camille。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **第一部分**
> 
>   * SJ从北法回巴黎的日期有多种说法，此处采用了[这里](http://www.antoine-saint-just.fr/chrono.html)记载的日期。
>   * R和丹东在这个时间点上的关系可能比文里写的还完蛋。我所知的迹象均表明他们最后一次尝试解决分歧是在1793年12月的中下旬，不过也有多处记载表明之后他们仍有多次会晤，特别是在丹东的审讯发生之前。
>   * 斯特拉斯堡的疯舞症是史实事件，发生于1518年。
> 

> 
> **第二部分**
> 
>   * 提坦之战是发生在提坦族与奥林匹亚众神之间的战争，塔里米斯是希腊神话中一个色雷斯歌者。
>   * 这段大部分都是真实讲话直接引用，或者当晚真实事件的转述。这晚上不管从哪个角度看都热闹非凡，我总结整合了一部分，边边角角的地方虚构了一些情节。
> 

> 
> **第三部分**
> 
>   * _杂质源自灵魂，而非外界：_ 原文是拉丁语：Mens impudicam facere, non casus, solet. SJ此处在引用塞内卡的作品，英翻：Impurity is caused by attitude, not events
>   * R担心埃贝尔可能会指控他与男性进行插入式性行为在此处应该是合理的。革命时期的非传统性关系历史是个很大的论题，能写一堆论文。这里可以确认的是，雅各宾里本身就有几个成员有过与男性进行性行为的经历，比如萨德和比约，但似乎没人针对这一点揪着他们不放。埃贝尔不一样，他曾在发表的文章中批判过玛丽·安托瓦内特拥有所谓的性欲亢进/女同性恋情节，并把这个特征与贵族习性联系起来。如果当时真有人会针对R发表个恐同宣传册，那个人多半会是埃贝尔。
>   * _他拥我入怀，吻我至深，拭尽我的泪水，命我再勿哭泣：_ 原文是拉丁语：Ille me amplexus atque osculans flere prohibebat。R引用的这句诗确曾存在，出自西塞罗，英翻：Embracing and kissing me, he forbade me to weep。（译者注：中文版我随便乱翻的随便看看就好，拉丁字母书写的文字一整句镶在中文里看起来实在是太奇怪，要不我真的应该上拉丁语原文……）
> 

> 
> ===
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **译者注：**
> 
>  
> 
> 亚比米勒和盐：出自旧约圣经士师记，亚米比勒，基甸的儿子， 攻城击败背叛者后杀尽城中居民，拆毁了整座城并撒上盐，大概是要诅咒这个已遭损毁的城市，宣告它永久荒废如同盐碱地。
> 
>  
> 
> 皮埃罗和哈乐昆：Pierrot，Harlequin，即兴剧里两种不同的小丑角色，中文似乎没有翻译对应，只能音译。稍微了解点西方绘画史会发现好多大名鼎鼎的大咖都画过他们，什么德加塞尚毕加索……
> 
>  
> 
> 皮特：William Pitt，第一次反法同盟英方的主要人物之一。


	4. To Finish A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随着雅各宾俱乐部因为种种威胁指控而分裂，罗伯斯庇尔做下一系列在未来数月内举足轻重的决定。过去的友情无权凌驾于人民和国家，然而但凡有一丝希望可以同时保住国家和Camille，他都不会言弃：哪怕这意味着他需要将这个人彻底地焚毁。

 

整个冬季飞速溜走，有如白驹过隙。遮天蔽日的夜幕总是迟迟不肯升起，直到铅灰色的黎明从天际将它强行推走，好似一只苍白的手推开一扇天鹅绒的窗帘；过不了许久它便折而复返，紧随在一个个令人窒息的短暂黄昏之后，周而复始，循环往复，有如一条衔尾蛇张开血盆大口，打开黑洞洞的咽喉吞下自己的尾巴。盛夏骄阳或曾一度统治整片大地，现在却早已让位给新的王者：在凛冬的暴君残酷的压迫下，臣民尽皆瑟瑟发抖，无从反抗。

却也并非所有人都对这个季节恨之入骨。Maxime经年累月地和杜坡莱一家生活在一起，早已默默观察到他们会借这寒冷的时节拉近家人们的关系。他们烹调出温暖的食物，享受着彼此之间更为温暖的陪伴。他也曾见丹东和Camille携着他们年轻的妻子，在铺开一层薄冰的人行道上危危险险打出溜玩，相互比着谁能滑到最远。甚至根据江湖传闻，就连比约和科洛，都曾就着热红酒共度了一个平和的夜晚，相安无事，和善可亲，如同钩爪锯牙的野狼悄悄为自己披上了一层人皮。

相比他们，以往的Maxime却只能觉出它加上来的桎梏是何等的残暴，几乎令他窒息而亡。冬季留给他的感受向来如此：昼夜虽飞逝如常，季节本身却凝着黑暗与寒冷，长久地徘徊不去有如附骨之疽。只是大概要除去这几个月：他几乎已经说服自己爱上了它。虽然他始终痛恨白昼的时光好似被偷了一般的短暂，却也开始享受取而代之的漫漫长夜带来的抚慰和温存。杜坡莱夫人会精心为他们烹制晚餐，菜式简单，却总能暖进人的肺腑。再有二三好友围桌而坐，更是赏心乐事。Éléonore常会在望不见尽头的暗夜低眉顺目地做点针线活，看似心无旁骛，对身旁的男士在讨论些什么充耳不闻，却时常父母一进卧室便跟Maxime拉开架势，就各种论题争辩个没完。再晚一些的深夜中，曾有Brount庞大的身躯日日蜷缩在Maxime脚下，最近更是多了Antoine的陪伴。Maxime常会在黎明前醒来，听着Antoine熟睡中平稳的呼吸，相触的肌肤上传来相拥而生的、动物一般原始而纯粹的喜悦。Antoine的身体散射着无与伦比的温暖，温暖得Maxime有时都错觉他怀中搂的并非一个有血有肉的生物，而是阿波罗本人。 _你别无所求，Maximilien，_ 他会这样提醒自己： _尽管基本人权之外的所有无人“应得”，但他至少还能将这些幸福和温暖当作来自上天的馈赠。_

 

黑暗中的光芒却对时间的流逝无能为力，连让它走得慢一点都不过奢谈。冗长的暗夜与短暂的白昼在转瞬之间飞速更替。雪月十八暗无天日的长夜悄然而至，快过Maxime所有美好的愿景，甚至快过他一个又一个的噩梦。

 

 

*****

 

在Maxime的想法中，那些惯于细致入微地观察自然的人马上就会发现一个真理：传说中“暴风雨前的平静”根本是一句胡说八道。用心感受一下便能知道：最初是空气对流出剧烈的震动，仿佛有谁深吸了一口气，又将它转化为漫长绵延，仿佛会一直持续到永远的叹息。接着是群鸟爆出一阵阵躁动不安：一群黑漆漆的乌鸦腾空而起、遮云蔽日；鸽子们展开翅膀，匆忙寻求着一方藏身之处；大街小巷的犄角旮旯里尽是麻雀和椋鸟的叫声，叽叽喳喳，没完没了。可能直到这会，才会有片刻的安宁降临于世，如同帷幕将将拉起时的剧院：悄无声息，却仍有模糊不清的细微声响四下泛起，反而透出更为热切的期盼。各式各样的气息混杂在空气中：有远方的田野，有常青的枝叶，甚至还能闻出一丝海水的甜香，尽管它实际上是那般的遥远。天空更是变幻莫测，颜色层层渐变，从深黑的阴影，到灰色的混沌，再到白茫茫的一片朦胧。朵朵乌云挤在这片波谲云诡的幕布之上，扭曲出流动的线条和形状，好像一条巨大的蟒蛇缓慢地盘绕起身体。所有的生灵——人类，又或兽类——全都抬起头来，惊惶无措，好像急速变换的风云将空中的动荡同样投射上了地面。山雨欲来之时故此远称不上平静，而是恐怖。

 

Maxime坐上雅各宾俱乐部的主席位时，内心深处也生出了同样的感觉。那是一种与生俱来的预见能力，他能隐约看到前方的厄运，却仍不由对它心生好奇。这样的情绪似乎可以蔓延，它侵染着俱乐部的成员们，甚至溢出到了旁听席上。人们迷茫地看着身边的同胞，好像个个都是古典悲剧中的角色，暗自盼望着 _天外救星_ 横空出世，拯救他们于即将爆发的腥风血雨。唯独Camille缺席其中，迟迟没有出现。Maxime对此无能为力，只能站起身来，开始发表自己的演讲。

“简单来讲，几天之前，”他说道，“我们彼此之间产生了些许摩擦，陷入一场争论。我并不否认它——我们当然会犯错，却仍能携手变得更加强大。这一点，所有的叛徒、保皇党、不属于法兰西的人都有必要看到。他们处心积虑想要扩大我们的分歧，这些分歧却不过人性中最浅显的差异。他们的阴谋诡计无法造成任何障碍，我们仍能刺穿所有这一切，去为我们的国家寻求福祉。”

他暂停了一下。他的声音已经颇有段时间不曾这样清晰和确信了，听在他自己耳中竟也久违地得当又宜人。同样是这个声音，他曾用它在1789年向尼姆的大主教发起过质问，也曾用它在1792年声援过Antoine处决国王的见解。他把自己的眼镜调低了一点，使得听众们聚精会神的面孔在自己的视野里聚焦得更为清晰。他的目光转到Antoine的身上——年轻人的脸白皙又漂亮，一如将近两年之前、Maxime第一次在自己的听众里看见他时那样，如今更显得愈发可爱，如同无尽虚浮的暗影之上轮廓分明的白色火焰。 _如若我是阿拉斯的烛光_ ，Maxime想， _米拉波是普罗旺斯的火炬，那么Antoine便必然是从埃纳烧灼起的一片烈火。_

“我需要在这里向你们宣布：我们之间并无党派分异，只有法兰西的子民。”Maxime的目光转向了丹东，跟着意味深长地注视了埃贝尔许久，“我们会一同去面对它的敌人。”

Antoine率先举起双手，用赞赏的掌声打破了沉默。他的表情冷若冰霜，深邃的双眼却脉脉含情，好似一汪清澈的湖水，风平浪静的表面尽收苍穹之下所有的光芒。这是唯有罗伯斯庇尔能够读出的情意：因为他们独有的私人交流，因为他们彼此早已心意相通。最终还是Maxime不情不愿地挑断了暧昧的对视，转而在人群中寻找到了丹东。他双眼发红，还盈着泪水，却有着显而易见的如释重负，他向Maxime微微欠头以示感激，Maxime回礼以示接受。他听到人群之中不断爆发出各种赞许之声：“没错，没错！”又或：“太棒了，罗伯斯庇尔说得对！”

或许Camille的缺席意味着他已重新权衡利弊和始末。Maxime一边示意大家安静一边想：或许他会放弃无谓的挣扎，或许他的离席代表的是忏悔，而非傲慢：或许拖住他脚步的并非他习以为常的漫不经心，而是姗姗来迟、压在他肩头让他无法移步的内疚和自责。

“我们或许可以更多地关注一下在当今局势中外国人所扮演的角色上，而非继续纠结过去几晚折磨得我们精疲力尽的纷争。”Maxime犹豫了半晌，确认Camille仍未到来后才继续说道：“我想今晚的议题可定为英国政府对当下纷乱的推波助澜，以及英国宪法中那些根深蒂的糟粕。”

 

人们随着他的话语开始动作，议会厅内原本气氛紧张，一触即发，这会却逐渐溶解，幻化出一阵阵温和的甜香。就好像所有人都曾预计暴雨将至，最后不无惊喜地发现只飘落了点毛毛细雨。Camille却恰在这个当口闯了进来，耀眼又突兀，恰似惊雷之前的一道闪电，劈开了整个世界的平静。

“不好意思！原谅我，罗伯斯庇尔公民！”他一边嚷嚷着，一边有点笨拙地迈着有力的双腿掠过房间，磨损的鞋子蹭过光滑的石面，一路直取讲坛的位置，“我来了！现在让我来回应科洛·德布瓦加诸我身的所有指控。”

 

Camille，站在他面前的Camille，比最近任何时候都更像Camille的Camille。为何只是看见他出现，Maxime便能感到被刺中一般的疼痛？他注视着Camille，看着他黑色的卷发，看着它们蓬松地散落在他的双肩上，看着他绯红的双颊，敞开的外套，赤裸的颈线。他所有的一切都沾染着乱七八糟的孩子气，仿若对外宣告着绝对的天真和无辜。而Maxime除了疼痛，竟也再无半分他感。这里站着的是一件精巧的伪造品，他伪装出一副清白的面孔，好像机敏的哈乐昆变装而成的一位年轻人，平庸无趣，却又任性妄为。他高明地骗过了观众，让他们的眼球流连在他青葱美好的少年模样上，停留在他杂乱无章的着装细节上，他们马上就据此对他产生无限的兴致，进而宣告这么漂亮的小东西还不足以承担如此重责——事实上，除了埃贝尔和科洛一党，或许还要除了Antoine，看上去大部分议员的确都在耐心等待Camille给出一个温和的答复。就像宠惯孩子的父母，总会毫无原则地等着他们的宝贝儿为自己做下的错事找上千百个借口。

“既然你已经占据了讲坛，”Maxime开了口，看到Camille用猎鹰一般的暗色双眼望了过来，“那便有请。我们希望听到你的解释：关于你与菲利普的关系，关于你曾对他做出的赞美和褒扬。”

Camille的表情就好像被谁迎面揍了一拳。他愣在当场，睁大双眼，微微张开嘴。这是个Maxime过于熟悉的表情。他想起多年之前尚且年幼的那个少年。想起他深色的头发和和深色的瞳仁，想起他总是被自己的话语卡得磕磕绊绊，出口的几乎每个句子开端都是软软糯糯的哼哼唧唧，好像在酝酿一段长篇大论的演讲。所以Maxime知道，现在的Camille没有任何的表演和计算。他惊慌失措的模样几乎瞬息之间撕裂了Maxime心底最温柔的部分。在那其中的某个角落，Camille仍还能轻易牵动起他的一丝柔情和爱意。

“事、事、事情的真、真相是这样的。”Camille深吸一口气，咕哝了两声，而后重新开口试图捋直自己的舌头，“事、事情的真相是，我和菲利普公民并不相熟。在我撰写社论时并未将他当做朋友，他现在也并非我的朋友。”

他的话语在议员之间激起了一阵窸窸窣窣的低语声，Maxime无从猜测其中的含义。这个解释含混不清、闪烁其词，或许听众们也不过据此简单地回应出了他们的困惑和不解。

“我并不经、经常深思熟虑，就像你一直责备我的那样，罗伯斯庇尔公民。”Camille的声音里似乎多了一分确信。脸上绽放出一缕微笑，明艳动人，轻易便能挑起无数男男女女的心跳和情动，“关于这、这件事，我希望能跳出它本身，站在一个更、更高的层面上来谈论它。尽管我承认，或、或、或许这整件事的影响和品味都很糟糕。就像这世上无数拿、拿、拿起羽毛笔为自、自己披荆斩棘的人一样，我自己发出的号、号召偶尔也会反过身给我以致、致命的打击。在我对菲利普做出相关评论时，我本该深入了解事情的全部真相，却并未这样做。因此我选择站在这里，向所、所有人宣布：我撤回曾对菲利普做出的赞赏，在此事上我考虑不周，负有罪责。而有关他本人和他所身负的指控，我一无所知，十分愿、愿意将发言权交、交给那些握有确凿实证的人。”

Maxime欣喜不已。他好像突然穿越回了阿拉斯，正为了手头的几件案子和客户进行交谈，现下正是他们吐露出可用的细节、又或展现出明显的漏洞的那个时刻，所有这些都将是为他们辩护的有力武器。如若说科洛和埃贝尔属于检方力量，那么其余的议员和旁听席上的群众便是上诉的受理方，而Maxime需要说服所有这些人。他必须说出他的立场，以义正辞严、毋庸置疑的姿态。使得即便是Antoine，都应在此后摒弃他对Camille一贯的敌视而给予谅解。幸而Camille刚说出口的字字句句都在将形势导向这一方。Maxime的视线与丹东的在空中相交，同为律师，他能清晰地从另一人眼中读出理解和领悟。

 

“长久以来，我一直都在为Camille的种种作为进行辩护。我允许自己这样做，是因为我们之间曾有年深日久的情谊。”Maxime站起身来开了口。他的周围跟着沉寂下来，好像所有人都已身处法庭——这也的确就是一个法庭。

“但是今天，我需要抛开所有这些温和的思虑。Camille在 _老科德利埃报_ 上写下过很多文字，我必须开始着手处理它们。”

他利用暂停的间歇把眼镜推回到鼻梁上，逐一观察过听众们的表情。他们专注地倾听着，等待他未尽的话语。而Camille从讲坛上遥遥望过来。他的笑容闪动，镜花水月般脆弱，曾有如花笑靥，却又转瞬即逝。 _我会伤害你，_ Maxime想： _我会毫不留情地刺伤你，Camille，但不要害怕，用你聪明才智想想该如何承担它们。_

“毫无疑问，Camille曾信手写过不少危险的言论。在我们尽力欲使法兰西的敌人绝望之时，他的文字却不断地向他们输送希望。贵族和外来者借由他的文字温暖自己的心灵，恶劣的社会顽疾更是顺势在公众之中肆虐横行。他曾将自己幻想为尤维纳利斯、莫里哀、伏尔泰，针对包括塔西佗在内的先贤玩弄着拙劣又空洞的讽刺。但他此举毫无用处，有识之士都能看出他的幼稚，看出他实际这位作家一无所知。”

细碎的笑声涟漪一般荡漾开，打在Camille身上却似瞬间化为凛冽的寒风，Maxime看着他瑟缩了一下。 _你必须继续，Maximilien_ ，他对自己这样说道。即便丹东的脸上刻上了明显受伤的神情，也只能证明他除了前行别无他路。

“Camille已经严肃承诺过放弃他的写作，停止将谬误的观念宣之于众。他也已承诺他将不再滥用历史赋予他的特权，和所有爱国者给予他的爱重。所有这些都曾被他当作货币，好从他无知的读者那里交换纯粹的支持。”

Maxime深吸了一口气，短暂地阖上了双眼。他在那一刹那的感觉就仿佛从一面高台上纵身跳下：一步之遥，万劫不复。

“但成功已开始令他骄傲自得。众人给予他的爱与赞誉令他沉醉不已，早已忘却同样的甜美也曾被贵族们所品尝。”

旁听席上有人倒抽一口凉气，声音大得足以撞上墙面，再被不断地折射传播，放大再放大，一直送进房间最遥远的角落之中。Maxime是否会因此心如刀绞？他便会亲手将它碎为齑粉。他的声音是否会压在喉间有如沉重的磐石？他仍会挣扎着掏出所有的话语呈给世人。又或他的眼睛是否会开始疼痛不休？那么他就要在茫茫人海中寻找到Antoine，然后让自己反射出一张全然相同的面容。

“Camille不过是一个被宠坏的孩子，”Maxime清晰地说道，他的声音震颤在大理石和玻璃的表面上。这么多年过去后，他终于不再回避Camille的目光，而选择了直视。他看着Camille仿若藏了一道淤伤的暗色瞳孔，继续说道，“他天真又快乐，被他错误的同伴带上歧途，却仍还执迷不悟，不肯和他们拉开距离。”

年轻人站在他的席位上，簌簌发抖，肉眼可见地紧绷着。Maxime的话语却如同灼烧伤口的火焰：它或许简单粗暴，却在治疗中必不可少，以使所有病菌得以在它的热度之下灰飞烟灭。

“我们必须抗议他不假思索的胡言乱语，哪怕是布里索，都不会对它们产生任何的认同。但Camille应该留在我们中间。我提议：不要驱逐Camille，而是在会社中烧掉他所有言辞不当的报刊。”

 

听众们安静地等待着后续，议会厅和旁听席上压抑着一阵沉默，只有邻座间的交头接耳发出些微声响。Maxime看了看Antoine，发现他正伏在Augustin的耳边说着什么，似乎在为他挑开Maxime的话语之外覆盖的那层残酷外衣，露出其下掩藏着的、深邃而纯洁的爱意。科洛点了点头。丹东仍旧坐着，不动如山，双眼阖着，赫丘利般有力的双手紧紧攥住了坐席的边缘。

最后他终于将目光转向了Camille：他站在那里，双肩沉稳，下颌微抬。他的颈项苍白，双颊却烧着病态的红晕，漆黑的瞳孔之中闪烁着点点光芒。哦，Maxime多么希望他能看到这些光芒凝结成泪潸然而下。他多么希望Camille会在他掷地有声的话语中痛哭流涕，如此这般他就可以穿过整个房间，将他温柔地拉入怀中。然后将他转交给丹东，让丹东张开情意满满的双臂把他抱回家，抱上他的婚床，远离这凶险万状的世界。但Camille夺目的双眼背后闪动着的却并非泪水，而是某种坚硬的物质，如同钻石一般的晶莹剔透、坚不可摧。

“既然罗伯斯庇尔决议用友情的措辞向我诉说一切，那么我就该用同样的方式给出回应。”他很明显地生了气，结巴的毛病都被怒火烧没了影，“你说必须要烧掉我写的东西。我可以用卢梭的原话来反驳这一点，我亲爱的朋友：烧书不是回答。”

 

在他人生的数十年中，Maxime只有一次真正挨打的经历，那还是他很小的时候。Camille的话语却令他瞬间想起那个时刻：他被人一拳揍在肚子上，跟着是脸，尖锐的指关节几乎撞碎他的颧骨。被打伤的地方痛彻骨髓，没错，但被侮辱的感觉却比伤口本身糟上十倍。Maxime现下连彷徨四顾的心思都没有，只能定定地看着Camille，看着那张他曾如此深爱过的脸。真是不可思议，他想，为什么他的心脏早就疼得四分五裂，却仍还能维持跳动？为什么他明明被刻下了这样深的伤口，却不见一滴鲜血从其中涌现？最初的冲击看上去仿若致命，现在看来却不过一颗干净利落地穿堂而过的子弹：它呼啸着带起一阵尖锐的刺痛，结尾处拉过一片虚无的空白，伤口却得以在其中愈合得迅速。于是伤痛过后的现在，Maxime的感觉简直就是莫大的解脱：他终于看到了Camille的真正面目，也终于透彻无比地洞悉了对方最深处的灵魂。

丹东似乎费了很大的力气站起了身，动作沉重，摇摇晃晃。也必须得有这么大的动静，才能把Maxime的视线扯离Camille的面庞。

“Camille，”他那远近闻名的、雄狮一般的嗓音回荡在议会厅中，带着蜂蜜的甜美，带着抚慰的温柔，“Camille，不要惶恐，接受罗伯斯庇尔提出的惩罚措施，这是他作为一个爱国者和一个密友给你的建议。在限制自由和铺设独裁的问题上，我们的确都需要万分的警醒。但在他的发言中我没有听到这些，只听到他对共和国和对你的爱。冷静一下，Camille，坐回你的座位。”

Maxime无法透彻地洞悉丹东的用意，但他想他听出了丹东的声音中绵延流淌着的真诚爱意。这位巨人从未在话语中传达过如此真挚的诚意，而所有这些都仅为眼前此人似乎也并不足为奇。Maxime无法自抑地想到了一个全然不同的怪诞世界，在那里，或许他会被迫以类似的方式面对着Antoine，绝望着努力着挣扎着，放弃自己的声名为他进行公开的辩求，以期能救他于水火，即便他本身才是谬误的一方。丹东缺少罗马人的心魂，更遑论用逻辑进行严谨思考的能力，却直到此时此刻还能坚定地站在这里，而没有跪倒在地崩溃地哭得泣不成声，Maxime简直无法理解他是如何做到的。他感到些许的宽慰——他知道Antoine久已从心智上超越了Camille，他们之间的差距有如霄壤。所以Maxime永远不必理解丹东痛苦，不必体会他在比约轻蔑的冷笑前暴露出伤口时有多么的痛彻心扉。

但Camille显然不准备妥协。他哼哼唧唧地酝酿着一篇反驳的演讲稿。 _你既执意如此，_ Maxime想， _我便必须强硬。_ 他自己的本性中并没有感受仇恨的部分，甚至连怒火也时常处于被控制的状态：他不喜欢让它们倾泻而出，还会蔑视他人因过剩的怒气而失控的样子。然而这一次，他却像松开猎狗的项圈一样放开了他的愤怒，让它追逐着猎物一骑绝尘飞奔而去：这是它最为原始的姿态，却仍未失它有的放矢的本质。

“很好，我收回我最后一句话。看来这才是真相：我曾以为你不过任性妄为，误入歧途，现在才发现你所有言行都目标明确，发现你已彻底陷入了这项愚蠢的事业。既然你拒绝被称为孩子，那便作为男人来面对我们，肩负起成年男性所该承担的所有责任，为你说过的话和你做过的事。”Maxime将目光转向了议员们和旁听席上，“Camille的问题不该被一把火烧毁，而是需要明确的答复。既然他自己要求如此，那便如他所愿，让他在耻辱柱上留名。”

丹东夸张而有力地转过身来，直勾勾地盯住Maxime，而Camille整个人都似乎在抖，边抖边往无底的深渊里不断下沉。Maxime用接下来的话语刺穿他的身体时，他猛烈地抽搐了一下。

“你必须知道，Camille。”Maxime喊出了声。无边的怒火吞噬了他的肌体，吞噬他的每一根骨头，他的声音因此而抖抖索索，抖个没完，“你若不是Camille，便不会获得任何的宽容。”

 

_而你，已从我心中夺走了所有的宽容。_

 

 

*****

 

如若放在以前，这样一场例会后，Maxime或许会选择回家。在他挣扎着往自己卧室爬的时候，疲惫会如影随形地冒出来，如同沼泽中黏稠的淤泥一般拖住他的脚步，试图把他拖下泥塘直接淹死。然后他或许会选择睡觉，让自己直接昏死进另一个世界。然而这一夜，Maxime却既不疼也不痛，甚至感受不到他在这么晚的深夜里向来都会生出的劳累。他好像血压过高，心跳过快，且丝毫没有放缓的迹象，仍在不断地加速再加速。他的双手颤抖不止，身体内部的能量源源不断地往外乱跑，他却无处安放它们。于是他没有回家，而是选择加入了Antoine和库东，跟着他们一路走到国家宫*、回到了委员会中。

在Maxime踏入平等宫的瞬间，迎接他的是一阵惊天动地的掌声。人们上前来拉他的胳膊，搂他的肩膀，而他默默接受了这一切，然后接过科洛为他调配的兑水红酒，迫不及待上来就是一口，以至比约都张口打趣他到底在急个什么劲。整个房间弥漫着一种轻松的氛围，吵闹不休，鸡飞狗跳，好像这是个剧院，或者是谁家的马戏团。真是神奇，Maxime想，他的待遇简直像个演员，刚完成一幕精彩绝伦、构思巧妙的场景退下来休息。只有Antoine独自立于一旁，全身都写着疏离和冷漠，尽管他的脸上还挂着习惯性的浅笑——大卫和普鲁东都曾将这抹微笑刻上他传世肖像的唇角。他的双眼形状姣好，目光笃定沉稳，穿越整个房间追随过来，固定在Maxime的身上。那之中埋藏了很多东西，深不可测，如同海底最为深邃的深渊。

他们就这样闹腾了几个小时，一直到午夜过后最为寒冷的时分，Maxime突然发现他和Antoine已然是几近独处的状态。其他人几乎都已睡倒在了营床上，库东独自蜷缩进他冷硬的轮椅。而在长桌的另一边，巴累坐在椅子上打着瞌睡，下巴埋进自己的领结，面前摆了一封冗长的信件。

 

他和Antoine安静地坐了一会，亲密地靠在对方的身上，一起读了份茹尔当从北军提交回来的报告。或许，Maxime想，他们的头脑中都在翻滚相同的事：战火纷飞的嘈杂，四面楚歌的军队，看起来Antoine有十分的必要继续回前线督战。那么然后呢？然后再过几个星期或者几个月，他们会再次表彰他的凯旋、他在战略上的天赋、他管制的所有部队全都军纪严明；在同样的时日里静待着他被捕的新闻，或者他的死讯，提前开始哀悼，以便悲剧真正来临时有些心理准备。而同时在巴黎，又将是一幅怎样的光景：他会孤身一人、形单影只，有派系主义在旁虎视眈眈，还要独自面对两人都想庇护的民众们绝望的脸——他们的生命本不该如此，本该享受永恒的安全和自由的喜悦。然后Antoine开了口，他把报告翻过了一页，干燥的纸张发出的簌簌声响裹住了他低哑的声音。

“我想我记得你曾印刷成册的所有作品。”Antoine说道，声音里带着毫不设防的、最为真挚的诚实，“在我学教理问答时，终是这些作品让我最初探知到了你的灵魂。”

Maxime的呼吸凝滞了片刻。他在这里琢磨着遥远的战争，而坐在他身边的Antoine却一直坚定地遵循着塞内卡和爱比克泰德的教诲，思考着过去、策划着当下。

“你的一字一句将我模糊的目的刻画成型，是它们召唤我来到了巴黎。我记得的故事就是这样的。”

他自己未曾设防，也在这一瞬间融化了Maxime所有的疑虑和紧张：他话语中的亲密活生生剥开了Maxime的生命。言辞本身并无逾越之处，随便哪个朋友都可能说出类似的话，但从Antoine口中说出却自能搅起Maxime脑海深处的某些记忆。这段话便也显得大胆而赤裸。Antoine没有管他，继续着自己的动作：指尖翻动着书页，盖过他低声的细语。

“我甚至还记得，我在俱乐部里第一次看到你登台演讲时的场景。”

Antoine暂时没再继续说下去，周围的人们用沉睡的气息或者翻身的声音断断续续打断着这片沉默。他暂停的时间太久，久得Maxime不禁别别扭扭地转过头来看他。年轻人的表情是一种很认真的严肃、严肃得几近庄重，好像正在试图阐述一些Maxime不懂的东西、一些埋藏在事实背后的真相。他想象Antoine正在脑海中谨慎地斟酌着字句，再将它们重组还原成最简单易懂的形式，就像Maxime自己在准备讲稿时，也会格外小心地修剪掉旁逸斜出的杂枝一样。

“我从来没有，”Antoine最终这样说道，他用一只手轻轻搭住Maxime的手背，好像在试图留住他，“像现在这样钦佩过你。”

Maxime没有办法继续直视Antoine，因为他太过耀眼明亮，无人能直接用目光与之相接。就像以神的姿态出现在塞墨勒面前的宙斯，他能在瞬息之间焚毁一切试图仰视他的凡人。所以Maxime压根没做这个尝试，而是低下头来，看向对方修长的手指、圆润的指甲、苍白的手背，看向其中某个关节旁刻留的一道细微伤口。Maxime害怕这个显而易见的问题，它横在他的面前，身形庞然，呼之欲出，他无法阻止自己对它产生的疑虑。在他漫长的人生当中，可曾有一次是他没有产生任何的怀疑、全盘接受事情的表象，就算心怀恐惧，也能抑制住自己不去窥测其下？

“这个钦佩，”他问道，“是因为今晚我处置的是Camille吗？”

“我从未恨过Camille，那不过是个虚像。我所感所想都为革命而生，所有与之无关的事物都被我切断了连接，而Camille却错将简单的漠视解读成了厌恶。”Antoine转向他，“而我之所以钦佩你，罗伯斯庇尔公民，是因为我相信牺牲的必要性。我很清楚你今晚究竟付出了些什么，你付出的是你的一切。”

就像世间所有的风暴一样，让人无法忍受的压抑最终总会被倾盆的暴雨冲破。和Camille之间的一场论战却并未完成这个工作。甚至相反，它让Maxime的神经绞得更加紧，让他感觉自己现在就像小孩子们的自动玩具，再不释放些能量，就会被不断上紧的发条从内部崩坏。他千丝万缕的思虑和情感缠成一个戈耳狄俄斯的死结。而Antoine用简短的话语斩断这个结救了他，让他神经随着分秒的流逝逐渐松散开来。Maxime深深吸了口气，然后猛然将它们吐了出来，巴累被他这一声瞬间惊醒，睡眼惺忪地望着他们，迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。

“说到底，他也不是我的命。”Maxime压低了嗓音，试图扯出一句干涩的嘲讽。

Antoine却没有笑。

“我们的命，”年轻人说道，“不过是最容易付出的东西。”

 

 

*****

 

这一晚剩下的时间里他们读了读Camille的报刊：第四期，第三期。真是讽刺，Maxime想：Camille将他们当下的状况类比成维特里乌斯和维斯帕先之间的斗争，他自己却是被观众凝视的那一方。议会厅和旁听席挤满了人，曾经他们个个无精打采，今晚却显得如此躁动不安，相互用低语讨论着什么，又或大声嚷嚷着起哄不止，等待着最终四溅的鲜血。情况是这般丑陋又失控：它并非出自爱国热情的激烈燃烧，也并非出自无辜民众的纯粹诉求，不过是派系纷争煽动出的一场娱乐性质的野蛮角斗。它带着某些不堪的恶疾惯有的特点：最初只是局限在四肢末端的隐蔽溃疡，即便早已染遍全身，也很难被察觉，然后在时机成熟之时突然发作，直接要了人的命。大部分议员好像都已经染了病发着烧，更不必说旁听席上的听众。尤其是比约和科洛、埃贝尔和他的党羽——他们通通燃着一股子癫狂的热度，而Camille和丹东一派却站在他们对面，面色苍白，瑟瑟发抖。

“人民会对此感到愤怒，”会议开始前的几个小时或者几分钟的时候，Antoine曾对Maxime这样说道，“如果他们知道了真相。朋友，我只想知道，我从这个议会厅里听到的，究竟是属于他们的声音，还是属于某种背信弃义的声音。”

 

后来Maxime意识到，不管当晚究竟是什么在发声，那肯定都不是属于民众的声音，它与共和国和革命毫无瓜葛，只一味叫嚣着对至上的权力无尽的欲望——时间拨回1789年，当全世界的喜悦自由在他们面前铺展成一条平坦之路时，这样的场景根本让人无法想象。莫莫罗嚎叫的声音盖过了Camille温和的话语，如同激烈的狂风从枝头掳下点点的落花。Maxime很想知道，他们是如何从凡尔赛的少年们变成现在这副模样的？是因为他们双手沾染的鲜血吗？是这些鲜血将他们由人塑成了兽、在他们也曾信奉过的美德之上将他们扭曲成了一道拙劣的讽刺吗？

 _是的，_ 他想： _人民应该愤怒，应该哭泣，应该想想他们究竟是如何被背叛的。_ 但今晚这里没有真正意义上的人民，虽然Maxime仍能为他们动容：他们饥肠辘辘，怀抱的是勉强果腹的婴儿，住着的是在冷风霰雪中摇摇欲坠的陋舍，无休止的战争生吞活剥了他们美满的家庭，恶劣的环境腐蚀吞噬了所有的公正美德，而他们的代表却看不到他们，还站在革命早已失去髓肉的空架子上争吵个没完。他也仍能为Antoine而动容，年轻人虽然飞速学习着周身的世界，虽然身着优雅的服饰，却仍是巴黎的雅各宾成员中与自然最为亲近的少年。他纤细的双手曾在布莱朗库尔的花园中触碰过深色的沃土，曾执起利刃守护这个国家，也曾一块块抚摸过巴黎高墙上镶嵌的巨石，好像它们曾在他灵魂深处筑起过一座巴士底狱。Maxime为所有一切所感动，没错，但他却没有为他们说话，也没有像埃贝尔在杜歇老爹报上表演的那样为他们发声。所有的声音在他体内交织在一起，太过繁杂而庞大，以至它们堵住了他狭窄的喉管，反而让他失声。

他该感到受伤吗？当他的背上被Camille插刀的时候，他该感到痛苦吗？莫莫罗的声音还在吵个不停，被怒火烤得炙热无比的气息插进Camille恳切的话语中扭曲着它们： _我亲爱的罗伯斯庇尔；哦，我在学校的老朋友。_ 他本该为此感到利刃加身般的疼痛，但他却没有。他为自己造下了一艘船只，像一个倡导者所该做的那样，或不如说更像一位法官：在这里没有“人”，没有他作为个体人存在的余地。即便意图如此，他也无法在自己心间摸索到任何温柔。他知道他终会从这种恍惚不定、这种被称为不可腐蚀的状态中醒来——不是罗伯斯庇尔，亦非Maxime——去承受这场战斗造成的所有疼痛和伤口，而他甚至都意识不到自己是什么时候打下的它。他安静地坐在自己的席位上，一语不发，几乎不去参与辩论，除非他的名字被直接提到。他的判决早已成形，早已等待着跃然而出，如同雅典娜在宙斯的头骨之中等待着出世。这样的压力终于让他感到痛苦，昏暗的烛光变得模糊不清。他眨了眨眼，才重新聚焦起它们的光芒。

 

在最后的声音逐渐淡去之时，Maxime站起了身，驱动他的力量更多来源于思想，而非来源于肌肉。他等待着相对静默的时刻在房间内沉淀下来，因为他很清楚：在这幕悲伤的表演之中，观众们其实一直在期待着他的登场。他没有用双眼去搜寻Antoine，他知道他们的魂魄早已精密契合相融为一，共同分享着所有的言辞和思想。他转而直接看向了Camille。那人口中向来随随便便信手拈来的辞句似乎终于干涸在了源头。他颓然坐着，苍白的脸上呈现出病态的灰暗，锋利的双眼下被刻出了两道深深的阴影。

“必须承认的是，Camille的言论确曾对敌人造成过沉痛的打击。然而他的冷嘲热讽、他在讽喻上拙劣的尝试，却也同样蹂躏了爱国贤士们的心。”

Maxime停了停，让他的话音得以平息残留的议论。

“长久以来，他都处于一种吊诡的混合态：他揭露真相，也编织谎言；有真知灼见，也胡说八道，感触着世界，也沉溺于幻想。我会在这场争论中采取中立态度，因为它与人民无关，与共和无关，与革命亦无关。它并非源自对他人的爱、对国家的爱、对民众的爱，而是源自卢梭曾一针见血地警告过我们的、 _虚荣的自爱*_ 。在我眼中，埃贝尔和Camille错得不相上下。如若站在埃贝尔一方，就是对只考虑自己、不考虑国家的人进行让步，他如此贪图公众的关注，不过想利用他人的善意来获得个人的利益。至于Camille，你们可以对他进行任何裁处。留下他，或者驱逐他。他不过一个个体人，而我们需要遵从的法则，必须符合整个国家的利益。”

他的话语在大厅里搁置下一片沉默，跟着被一声惊叫划开。这个声音陌生无比，以至Maxime过了好一会才意识到它出自Camille。没有任何文字修饰，他的声音剥离了一切浮华，显得赤裸又疼痛。丹东在他身旁，迅速开始百般抚慰，设法让他平静，法布尔却悄然起身，从他们身边开溜。如若放到晚些时候，Maxime会有足够的时间来摒弃当下的混沌思考这件事，思考他在那个瞬间突然爆发出的能量和愤怒究竟源自何处。他会意识到当下的乱局根本就是法布尔的背叛造成的——他抛弃了他所有的同僚，甚至抛弃了谈到他时向来都都饱含爱意的Camille，这导致的后果百倍严重于他曾有过的欺瞒和狡辩。然而回到当时的议会厅，Maxime只知道是此人离去的动作吸引了他的注意，鬼鬼祟祟的身影将他的怒火掀成一片惊涛骇浪，撕扯出那些被他密封进心底深处的、所有没用又多余的东西。

“这个人，”他骤然开口喊出了声，以至整个大厅的纷乱瞬间平息，徒留他的声音回响在四壁，“如此擅长在舞台上编排种种剧情，藏在他的长柄眼镜后窥探我们，好像革命也不过是他表演的一出戏。那么现在，让我们自称德格朗汀氏的法布尔解释一下他自己的所作所为！”

 

在他话音将落的刹那，一声可怕的呐喊从人群中爆发而出——“送他上断头台！”这句话的凶险无异于对战败的角斗士倒转过拇指。尽管Maxime马上纠出了喊话的人，尽管Maxime可以把这几个字怼回去直接噎死他，然覆水终难收，钻入众人耳中的字句再难被剥离。这个蠢货大概在他们所有人中间立起了一座墓碑，阴森森地向外散发着恐怖的寒气。在那电光石火的瞬间，Maxime分明感到断头台的刀刃倒悬上了雅各宾的屋顶，人们俯首其下，而它冰冷的气息挨个拂过了所有人的颈项。

 

 

*****

 

如若哪个陌生人在会议结束，众人散尽的议会厅里找寻他们，Maxime想这大概会是他们能够看到的场景：他们在入口处的阴影下错身相对，保持着一臂长的安全距离，各自用一只手交握住对方的臂肘。他们把对方抓得死紧， 以至路人没准会疑惑他们是不是有什么急事，尽管反而是年长一方的脸上将这样的感情刻写得更加清晰明了。或许路人还会怀疑这两人是血亲，尽管他们的相貌大相径庭。最少最少，他们肯定会被认为是朋友，或是从革命再造术语中衍生出来的所谓兄弟。但Maxime意识到：不管路人作何感想，这样私密碰触传达而出的情感却只为两人所独有。Antoine指尖的温度穿不透Maxime层层叠叠的衣服，但他仍能感到他的赞赏，以及他们之间无需言喻、愈发庄重的那道誓言。而Maxime用指掌的力量诉说着他的感激和至死不渝的深情。这样的语言这般微妙，Maxime想，却又这般隽永，背后深深埋藏起了无垠的希望。

他们最终分开时仍旧两厢沉默，却对对方的行动了然于心：Antoine回到委员会，而Maxime回到杜坡莱家。尘埃落定，Maxime想。Camille已经尝到了这个严苛的教训，便只剩让会社的意愿决定他的去留。至少他生命安全，幸免于难。让他活下去，然后逐渐变得默默无闻吧。与之相对，埃贝尔才是需要被进一步考虑的那个人：他遍布天下的盟友就像一窝白蚁，深居在他们无懈可击的巢穴之下，无论多么耀眼的光柱，都会在它繁复又完整的结构表面瞬间溃散。

“Maxime！”

在他对整件事情详加思索之前，Augustin的声音横插一脚打断了他。Maxime本想对他的短暂的迟归出言调侃，谁让他会议结束没多久就想在这继续说个没完。但Augustin的表情里某些未加掩饰的兴奋阻止了他。他知道这副模样的背后掩藏的是什么——过去几年里他已经见过了很多次。这样的情感曾刻画进革命无数的分分秒秒，它纯粹却轻率，Maxime发现它很少能成为好兆头。大多数时候，这样的表情都意味着人们已为了所谓的荣耀和进步放弃了合理的谨慎，又或不过因短暂胜利而生的喜悦留下了一个稍纵即逝的影子。Augustin追到他的身边与他并肩而行，伸过手来挽住了他的胳膊。

 

“丹东，”Augustin喘着气，他动作矫健，步幅很大，几乎是拖着Maxime在大街上走，“他刚刚宣布的，他马上就要回到国民公会。”

Maxime抬起头望向了辽阔的星空。他在自己呼吸的间隙里听到了囚车驶过的吱吱嘎嘎，听到了密集的鼓点此起彼伏，沉重的金属摩擦着木架，窸窸窣窣，轰然而落。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> 本章中雅各宾俱乐部里发生的场景来源于多个出处，包括Palmer，Linton和McPhee，以及我在[这里](https://archive.org/stream/camilledesmoulin00methuoft/camilledesmoulin00methuoft_djvu.txt)翻到的一本Camille传。大部分在18号和19号间发生的事都是基于英译本的转写和直接引用。R在整个过程中所有的心理活动都是我个人的理解。Camille迟到确有其事。
> 
> 我知道很多人爱着的Camille都是Boze笔下有着拜伦勋爵一般的吸引力的那一位。我脑补里的Camille却是[这一位](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Desmoulins.jpg)，这幅画面之中暗示出他的很多个性。Camille说话时常会在句首加上“hon”音的记载出自他的传记（文中写成了humming），传记中也提到了他在生气或者情绪激烈的时候口吃的毛病就不见了。
> 
> 杜乐丽宫=国家宫，之前的很多地方这里需要修改，边边角角的研究一直让我有点新发现。我想在那个时间点它的名字确实就是这个，但如有任何错误，欢迎指正。
> 
> 莫莫罗：Antoine-François Momoro，曾经是Camille的出版商，但1794年的时候是埃贝尔派的激进分子。
> 
> SJ家的花园：基于SJ写的东西编的。Fragments里提到过公民应当在基本食物生产方面做到一定程度的自给自足（跟胜利花园或者现代家里的小花园的概念差不多一样）。
> 
> 虚荣的自爱：就是amour-propre，中文字面意思。 
> 
> “送他上断头台！”：是真有人这么冲法布尔嚷嚷，但我没找到详细记录究竟是谁（没准根本就是个历史没名的人）。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 文章里所写的所有精准日期都是综合以下文献资料里的日期进行推断的：Palmer，McPhee和Curtis。我尽量没有让其中的日期和真实的历史事件发生冲突。如果有任何冲突，皆出自于我的认知不足。
> 
> 最后一部分中，Camille的文字出自老科德利埃报第四期的译文。Maxime在国民公会的演讲出自《革命政府的原则报告》译文。全文各处均有零星引用，全部引自1794年发表的演讲或者手稿，或者R党人的政治意识形态。R和SJ在将这些想法书写成文或者公之于众之前，很可能曾对它们有过很长时间的深刻思考。
> 
> Éléonore不太有可能亲自给R送去老科德利埃报看。文中他们的对话的一部分引用了R对她的评论。（法语原文："âme virile, elle saurait mourir comme elle sait aimer"）这句评论如果是真的，那么在当时的社会环境下，它一定表明她的性格有着无与伦比的闪光点。我个人认为尊重并还原这一点非常重要。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> Lolotte：Cami对他老婆的昵称
> 
> 查资料发现法革时候喝什么酒是有政治意义的，革命党人多喝红葡萄酒，白葡萄酒和香槟一般认为和波旁&贵族脱不开关系


End file.
